To late to say sorry
by SarBear98
Summary: Kate’s getting a divorce she’s had enough of the lying, how will her soon to be ex-husband react when she leaves taking the kids with her? And when her best friend introduces her to a hot older man will she open her heart up again and go along for the ride of a life time?
1. Chapter 1

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" she said throwing the pillow at the bed

"Are you sure?" a woman's voice answered through the phone

"I've looked three times I can't get any surer" she said sitting on the end of the bed

"Kate you've got to stop this obsessing!" the voice yelled through the phone

"It's not obsessing it's investigating" she said smirking

"Kate, you had the proof and now it's gone maybe that means he's cleaned up his act" the woman suggested

"I don't know Nikki, he's been pretty sus the past few days" she said moving off the bed

"Fine! I'll grab a bottle of wine and come over we can talk, maybe even look together" she said laughing through the phone

"Ha-ha Thanks Nikki" Kate said smiling before hanging up the phone.

Placing the phone in her pocket she looked around the room at the mess she had made, looking over to the bedside table she looked at the picture that took place there, what used to be her favorite picture of them and the kids.

Now it was just a reminder of everything he had done… Her Husband Jack of 12 years was soon to be her ex-husband if she found what she was looking for, he was sleeping around, sleeping with his much younger co-worker to be exact.

Kate had caught him in the act once before and he promised to stop and be there for her and the kids but he started to act strangely again after a few months and Kate knew something was up, he had denied it of course but she had the proof she found a pair of gold hoop earrings in their bed of course he denied it and said they were a present for her but she's allergic to gold and he knows this so she became sus again… especially when they disappeared mysteriously this being the reason she began to trash the bedroom looking for them and any other evidence while he was at work.

It didn't take her long to make her way over considering she had a bottle of wine stashed in the back of her fridge for this particular reason, she only lived down the road and was always at Kate's house helping with the kids or Kate was at hers crying over her pathetic excuse for a husband.

They'd been best friends since they were 7 both of them having a love for the Navy making them closer, they had both joined up at the age of 18 by the time they were 20 Nikki had been assigned to Patrol Boats and Kate was given a desk job after finding out she was pregnant to her than boyfriend Jack.

3 years later when Kate's son was 2 her and Jack got married, she was the maid of honor however disapproving of the marriage from the start knowing there was always something off about him. Kate later went on to have 2 more children a year later she had another boy and 2 years later a little girl, Nikki making herself honorary Auntie.

Josh, Kate's oldest son Josh was now 13 he could see the way his dad was treating his Mum and tried to protect her, Liam her middle child couldn't understand why their dad was never home and Charlotte her little girl just wanted her Mum and Dad to be happy.

Making her way up the footpath with a bottle of wine and block of chocolate she entered the house

"Hey kids" she said closing the door behind her

"Hey Auntie Nikki!" Charlotte yelled as she ran over to her

"Hey CC, where's your Mum?" Nikki asked giving her a hug

"She's in the kitchen, cleaning…" Josh said looking over at Nikki from his spot on the couch playing Mario kart with his brother.

Nikki nodded at Josh as he sadly smiled knowing full well there was something wrong with his Mum again she always frantically cleaned when something was wrong,

"Hey" Nikki said smiling as she entered the kitchen placing the wine and chocolate down to see Kate frantically wiping down the bench not noticing Nikki was there until she felt a hand on her arm

"Nik? When did you get here, I didn't hear you come in" Kate said moving to the sink to wash her hands and place the cloth down,

"Come on, I brought wine and chocolate" Nikki said grabbing two glasses from the cupboards and headed out to the patio, Kate following behind with the wine and chocolate.

"So what's he done this time?" Nikki asked handing Kate a glass as she sat down

"Same as always…" Kate said taking a sip of her wine

"Let me guess… staying out late, hiding things from you, being completely shady?" she said opening the chocolate packet

"You know it" Kate said sarcastically

"Why are you still with him Kate, he's done it before why would he stop?" Nikki said getting straight to the point

"For the kids' sake, I can't tear them away from their father" she said sadly

"Do you still love him?" Nikki asked placing a piece of chocolate in her mouth watching as Kate sighed heavily

"It's not the same kind of love anymore... it's more like a I love him for giving me the kids and a great life but I don't think I'm in love with him anymore…" she said sadly.

"You guys have been together since you were 20 and have been married for 12 years, a love like yours just doesn't fizzle out unless there's something pulling you apart…" Nikki said sadly

"Yeah and in this case it's the younger woman he's sleeping with, he won't even touch me anymore Nik" Kate said sadly downing the rest of her glass

"How long since you've two have done it?" Nikki blurted out as Kate raised her eyebrows

"Nikki!" she laughed

"Sorry but it's a serious question" Nikki said shrugging her shoulders

"If you must know it's been 6 months since we last did anything" Kate said shaking her head as Liam ran out and made his way towards Kate.

"Mummy…" he said softly

"Yes baby?" Kate asked as she watched him eyeing off the chocolate

"Can we have some?" he sheepishly pointed at the block of chocolate

"You'll have to ask Auntie Nikki it's her chocolate" Kate said softly as Liam slowly snuck towards Nikki and gave her a hopeful look, Kate giggled to herself a she nodded her head as Liam breaking some off for him

"You've got to give some to your brother and sister too" Kate said as Liam nodded and ran back inside screaming

"I got some!" Kate and Nikki heard as Josh and Charlotte laughed and yelled "Yes!" Kate turned to Nikki and they both broke out in laugher

"You know they had been eyeing that off since you arrived" Kate laughed

"Yeah I saw them whispering to each other just before Liam came out" Nikki joked as she threw a piece at Kate.

"Listen… Do you want me to take this kids for the night? Just so you can talk to Jack?" she asked smiling weakly at her

"You'd do that?" Kate said reaching a hand over

"Of course, any chance to spend with my Godchildren" Nikki laughed as she interlocked her hand with Kate's

"Thanks Nik" Kate said smiling at her

"Don't worry about it, you focus on things between you and Jack I'll handle the kids I'm sure they'll be excited to spend time with their Auntie Nikki" she said squeezing her hand

"That's because you spoil them" Kate said smirking as she squeezed her hand back,

"That's what Auntie's do, plus I'm a double threat being their godparent as well" she said jokingly causing them to both giggle.

Hours later Nikki left with the kids as Kate began to clean up as Jack made his way through the front door "I'm home" he said dropping his keys on the table and making his way into the kitchen to see Kate making her way in from outside

"Where's the kids?" he said looking around

"Their at Nikki's" she said placing the empty glasses in the sink and bottle in the bin

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because, we need to talk" she said turning to face him as she crossed her arms.

"I'm tired and hungry Kate I don't want to argue" he said

"No arguing then" she said reaching into the draw and placing a piece of paper in front of him

"What's this?" he asked picking it up

"The answer to your cheating problem" she said quite proud of her answer

"A divorce? You can't be serious Kate; I haven't cheated on you…" he said angrily

"Not since the first time you mean" she answered back

"Come on Kate, I love you!" he said moving towards her

"Jack… You can't be serious right now you've cheated multiple times I took you back the first time because I forgave you and wanted to make it work but I can't keep lying to myself" she said holding her hands up in hopes he wouldn't come any closer

"Kate please…" he said pushing her arms out of the way and grabbing her waist

"I swear to god Jack if you don't let me go" Kate said trying to loosen herself from his grip,

as he pulled her closer tightly against him there faces inches apart she could feel his hot breath on her cheek as she started to go weak at the knees months and months of repressed feelings rose to the surface as he slowly moved closer to her lips before placing a longing soft kiss on them as he pulled away before they both knew it they were interlocked in an embrace their lips fighting against each other

"This doesn't change my mind…" she said softly between gasps of air

"I just want you…" Jack said as he lifted her up and started walking towards the bedroom Kate's legs wrapped around his waist as he did so their lips never parting until he placed her on the bed and began stripping her and himself of his clothes.

**_So heres my new story, it's kind of Sea Patrol but also a little bit my own in it Nikki and Kate are best friends as you can tell but have known each other since they were 7, I hope you enjoy the first Chapter and leave me a review! Much love Xx _**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate awoke the next morning feeling sick she couldn't believe she had slept with him, yes they are married but it beside the point she was filing for a divorce, separating from him but she had just slept with him, all the suppressed sexual tension had boiled to the top and overflowed.

She hadn't changed her mind, she still wanted a divorce or at least a mutual understanding of the separation, she knew he was still home she could hear him downstairs walking around and doing stuff in the kitchen.

Moving out of the bed she made her way into the bathroom for a shower she desperately needed to get the horrible feeling and guilt out of her system hoping that a nice long warm shower would help.

Making her way out of the bathroom 20 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her and semi dry hair falling down against her shoulders and back as she exited the bathroom Jack made his way in with two mugs and paperwork under his arm

"Morning…" he said softly moving past her towards the little couch they had at the end of the bed

"Morning…" she answered back softly

"Coffee?" he asked holding up a mug towards her

"Thanks" she said taking it and placing it on the bedside table "I'll just get dressed" she said moving towards the walk in robe and closing the door.

Jack let out a sigh as he placed the paperwork on the bedside table next to her coffee sitting down on the small couch he waited for her to come out. Moving into the bedroom from the walk in robe she made her way over towards her bedside table to grab her coffee

"What's this?" she asked picking up the paperwork

"I don't want to make you unhappy Kate" he said placing his coffee down as she turned over the paperwork to reveal the divorce paperwork

"You signed it?" she asked flipping over the page to see his signature

"Like I said I don't want to make you unhappy, and if that means we get a divorce then so be it" he said moving towards her

"I'm sorry…" she said sadly

"No.. I'm sorry" he said placing a hand on her cheek

"I was the idiot that cheated and pushed you away, didn't love you enough to make things work and last night I… I could see it in your eyes you don't love me anymore and maybe deep down you do but I'm not going to force something that just isn't going to work" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"About last night…" she began to say

"It's fine Kate I felt it too…" he said swallowing hard "Built up tension and I'm not saying it wasn't good but it…"

"Wasn't right…" she said as he moved to sit down on the small couch

"Yeah… But I got to say I feel so guilty" he said as she sat next to him "I didn't want to lead you on…" he said sadly looking at her as she sat down

"Well I didn't exactly oblige" she said smiling trying to make him feel better "You've learnt a few new moves, since we last you know" she said smirking as she nudged his shoulder

"You always know how to make things easier Katie" he said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into his chest

"I really am sorry…" he said sadly placing a kiss on her head

"I know…" she said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

Later that day Kate made her way over to Nikki's house to check in and take the kids back home as she entered all she could hear was screaming and kids running wild

"What's going on here?" she asked entering the kitchen

"Oh Kate thank god!" she said running over to her

"What's happened?" she asked as Nikki hugged her tightly

"The little ones my chocolate stash! There going crazy on sugar!" she said smirking as Charlotte ran over to Kate and jumped up and down

"Hi Mummy, hi Mummy" she said as she couldn't stand still

"Hi CC, um where's your brother?" Kate asked placing a hand on Charlottes shoulders

"Out there!" she said yelling at Mum as she pointed to the backyard

"How did they get into your chocolate stash?" Kate asked confused as Nikki hid behind her like a scared child

"I left it on the bench…" she said grinning

"Nikki!" Kate said sighing

"I'm sorry! I was just getting dinner ready and everything was quite I looked up from the stove and the jar was gone and so was Josh, he was watching them but I think he's a bit down at the moment" she said sadly moving from behind Kate

"Ok, you sort out these one's tie them to the chair if you have to" Kate said laughing as she watched Liam and Charlotte fighting over the TV remote

"What are you going to do?" Nikki asked confused

"I'm going to check on Josh, um you might want to turn that off too" Kate said pointing to the stove as she made her way outside

"Shit!" Nikki yelled as she ran over to the stove to turn it off before brushing a piece of hair out of her face and making her way over to Charlotte and Liam.

Kate slowly made her way outside to see Josh sitting quietly in the corner of the backyard on the swings "Hey…" she said softly as she took the empty swing next to him

"Go away…" he said softly as he continued to look at the ground

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" she said slowly swinging with her feet

"Nothing ok!" he snapped back

"I don't believe you" she said sadly

"It's just… You and Dad, he's treating you like shit and you're just letting him do it you're not even standing up for yourself Mum he's hurting you, I hear you cry yourself to sleep every night when he doesn't come home and I can see how much your drained you're not happy anymore!" he yelled fighting back the tears.

"You're right…" she sadly

"I am?" he said confused looking over at her

"I'm not going to deny it Josh, your 13 now and can see and hear everything. I'm not happy that's true but your Dad and I are working things out, we've come to a mutual agreement without the fighting" she said stopping herself with her feet and moving out of the swing to knell in front of him

"You're not my baby anymore and I'm sorry that this has been hard on you, but things are going to change and I promise you from now on things they will be different" she said grasping his hands in hers

"You promise?" he asked sniffling

"I promise" she said smiling at him as he pulled her into a bear hug "I love you kiddo" she said holding him tight

"I love you to Mum" he said hugging her tightly back.

"Kate!!!" Nikki yelled as Kate and Josh pulled away from their hug

"Kate get your skinny arse in here right now!" they heard as they giggled at each other

"Kate!!" they heard again

"Come on we better go help Nikki with your brother and sister" she said arising up as Josh moved off the swing

"You know she gave them the chocolate right?" he said smirking as they walked inside

"Did she really?" Kate said slowly as she smirked at Josh running a hand through his hand as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly and quietly Kate closed Charlottes bedroom door as she finally managed to get her and Liam to sleep after their sugar high curtesy to Nikki, making her way downstairs to make herself a coffee she spotted Jack's wedding ring on the bench picking it up she was instantly reminded of the first time they met and began to fall in love.

Flashback to 15 years ago:

"Come on Nik we're going to be late" Kate nagged as she slipped on her shoes

"Kate we're not going to be late to our own celebration drinks for graduating ADFA" Nikki said pulling on her dress

"We are at this rat so hurry up, everyone is meeting us at the pub" Kate said as she grabbed the earrings off her side table and moved towards the mirror to put them in

"Oh that's cute!" Nikki said stepping out of the bathroom and looking at Kate's knee length red dress that hugged her figure and strap on high heels

"Thanks I love yours" she said smiling at Nikki who was wearing her favorite black dress and flats.

"So you ready?" Kate asked for the 100th time

"Yes I'm ready" Nikki said laughing

"Finally!" Kate said grabbing their handbags off the back of the door and exiting Nikki following behind.

They arrived at the Pub just in time as they walked in a bunch of people called over to them

"Hey look who finally decided to show up!" one of the guys yelled

"You can blame Nikki for that one Chad" Kate said smirking at him

"Don't we always" he said laughing as Kate sat next to him

"Thanks for waiting!" Nikki said as she made her way over

"What? You were right behind me" Kate said confused

"I was until my shoe fell off and I tried calling out to you" Nikki said holding her shoe up

"Sorry" Kate said grinning

"So…" Nikki began saying as she put her shoe back on "Shall we begin celebrating?" she said hopeful as everyone laughed

"Sure, I'll get the first round" Kate said moving out of her seat as she made her way over to the bar.

He spotted her as she walked in but didn't get a proper view of her now sitting at the end of the bar he smiled as he saw her make her way over to order some drinks as she told the bartender what she wanted she could feel him looking, turning to look towards him she smiled as he grinned at her

"Hey, are you getting the drinks or what?" Nikki asked as she moved next to Kate

"Hmm sorry what?" she said looking away from him and at Nikki

"I asked if you were getting the drinks or not" she said looking at the end of the bar to see what Kate found so interesting

"Oh I see" Nikki said laughing

"What? There's nothing to see" Kate said as she reached for the tray of drinks

"If you say so" Nikki said smirking as she looked over at the guy who was still staring at Kate

"Come on" Kate said pushing Nikki back towards the table, grinning at him before following behind her with the drinks.

Several drinks later and multiple stairs from across the room Kate got up the courage to go and talk to him with a little nudge from Nikki of course

"Hi, is this seat free?" she asked as he nodded turning to face her

"And do I get a name of the beautiful lady?" he asked extending his hand

"Right sorry, it's Kate" she said as she interlocked her hand in his

"Jack" he said smiling as he shook her hand both feeling the electricity coming off them

"So what do you do Kate?" he asked as he let her hand go

"I'm in the Navy, just graduated actually" she said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Oh wow congratulations, let me buy you a drink to celebrate?" he asked hopeful

"I'd like that" she said smiling as he called the bartender over.

Back at the table where Nikki was Chad made his way back from the bathroom "Hey where's Kate?" he asked sadly

"She's over there" Nikki said pointing to the corner of the bar to where Kate was all close and cozy with the man who eyed her off all night

"She surely can't be interested in the tool" he said downing the rest of his beer

"I'd say she is" Nikki said grinning as they watched him slowly lean in and kiss her

"Oh god" Chad said rolling his eyes and placing his glass down

"You're not jealous are you?" Nikki asked turning to look at him

"What!" he said as his voice got high "Of course not, Kate's just a friend" he said coughing

"Sure keep telling yourself that Chad" Nikki said grinning

"Another one?" he asked clearing his throat as he headed towards the bar.

It was late as Kate made her way into their 2-bedroom flat "Have fun did we?" Nikki asked turning on the lamp as she watched Kate come in

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she said softly

"You didn't I was waiting up" she said arising from the arm chair

"And why would you do that?" Kate asked making her way into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge

"It's 2am Kate I was worried" Nikki said standing in the doorway crossing her arms

"You sound like my Mother" Kate grinned as she started walking towards her bedroom

"Kate, you disappeared with a complete stranger what am I supposed to think" she said following her

"He's not a stranger and we just went to get some food that was all honest" Kate said sitting on the end of her bed to take her shoes off

"You know you hurt Chad tonight" Nikki said sadly

"What's Chad got to do with anything?" Kate asked confused

"Kate the guys crazy about you" Nikki said rolling her eyes

"What? Since when?" she said throwing her shoes in her closet

"Since forever, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you and watches out for you?" Nikki said holding her arms up

"No Chad's just a friend nothing more" she said moving into the closet and putting on her PJ's

"Does he know that?" Nikki asked moving to sit on the end of the bed

"I don't know but I guess after tonight he will" Kate said as she moved out from the closet in her PJ's

"So what happened between you and the stranger from the pub?" Nikki asked grinning

"He's name is Jack and like I said we went for food and just talked, we exchanged numbers and are meeting up again for lunch tomorrow" she said moving towards the bed

"Oh yay!" Nikki said moving off the bed

"Can we talk tomorrow Nik, I'm exhausted" she said hoping into bed

"Sure, night" Nikki said moving out the room and closing the door behind her.

After that one date it was a hit not just for Kate but Jack as well, leaving Nikki on the sidelines watching all the good and bad times unfold.

Kate and Jack began sending every second together and 6 months turned into a year, a year turned into 2 years and before she knew it Kate was Pregnant, now here she was 15 years later alone with 3 kids and going through a divorce.

End Flashback

**_So I hope you enjoy this Chapter after some talking with Seaheeler I decided to do a Flash back Chapter just to show how Jack and Kate met, I hope you like it and don't forget to review, Much love Xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum?" Charlotte said softly as she tiptoed into her Mum's room "Mum?" she whispered as she got closer a arm reached out from under the blanket and pulled her onto the bed under

"Why are you up so early? It's 6am" Kate said softly as she cuddled her daughter in an embrace

"I was hungry" Charlotte said softly snuggling into her Mum

"Give me 5 more minutes yeah?" Kate said feeling her daughter sigh in annoyance

"Fine, but I can stay and get cuddles?" she asked hopeful as she snuggled in closer to her Mum

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Kate said as they drifted off together snuggling close.

Hours later Kate awoke to all three kids in her bed she barely remembers Charlotte coming in let alone the boys, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way downstairs to get some breakfast knowing that if she was awake the kids won't be far behind.

As she turned to place the bowls and cereal on the end of the bench 3 small people walked down the stairs "Morning guys, here's the cereal I'll just get the milk" she said as she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk

"Mummy?" Charlotte said softly tugging on her Mum's dressing gown as Kate reached down to pick her up

"What's up princess?" she asked kissing her cheek as Charlotte wrapped her arms around her Mums neck

"Where's Daddy?" she asked sadly as Kate looked over at Josh who dropped his spoon carefully in his bowl

"He's moved out, gone to find his own place" Kate said knowing that there would be more questions coming

"Why?" she asked confused

"We've separated, it doesn't mean we hate each other it just means we've grown apart and are moving in different directions with our lives" she said as Charlotte rested her head on Kate's shoulder

"Think of it this way CC, we'll get double of everything" Josh said smiling at her

"That means more presents!" Liam yelled as they all laughed

"Yes that's exactly what it means" Kate said kissing Charlottes head as she placed her in the empty chair next to Liam

"Thank you" Kate said softly to Josh as she moved past him she kissed the top of his head before moving towards the kettle.

"Your Dad is staying with Grandma for a few weeks so I told him he could have you kids for the weekend" Kate said making herself a coffee

"But what about you?" Liam asked confused

"I will be fine it'll give me a chance to clean this place without you guys around" she said smirking

"When do we leave?" Josh asked as Kate looked down at her watch

"Lunch time, so once you're finished your breakfast go and pack your bags and have a shower" Kate said placing her mug down

"But we had a shower last night" Charlotte said sadly

"Ah no you had one 2 days ago, no arguing Josh you go first" Kate said as Josh finished his breakfast.

A few hours later, a couple of tantrums from Charlotte and Kate had the kids all ready and packed to leave

"I'll drop them off at school on Monday and meet you after to pick their stuff up" Jack said as he closed the car door after putting Charlotte in her seat

"Sure" Kate said sadly

"Don't worry Kate they'll be fine" he said smiling weakly at her

"I know, have fun yeah" Kate said smiling at him as Jack made his way around to the driver's side Josh winded his window down as Kate knelled next to it

"Go out Mum, have some fun you deserve it" Josh said smiling at her

"Thanks Kiddo, I'll try you be good for your Dad yeah" she said squeezing his hand as she arose moving backwards as the car drove off.

Making her way back inside she couldn't help but cry at how quite it was yes the kids have gone away before but not all 3 of them at the same time, Charlotte only just turning the same age Josh was when he went for his first sleepover at his Grandmothers at least she knew they were going to be with their Dad for once knowing he had the weekend off for the first time in ages she agreed when he asked to take the kids.

Sorry it took awhile to upload a new Chpter I've been super busy! Next Chapter will be where Kate meets the 'New man' who becomes a part of her life, I dont know when I'll upload it but for now I hope you enjoy this one. Much love Xx


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that night that Nikki made her way over to Kate's house to find her on the couch watching Supergirl on TV

"Come on Kate don't be such a killjoy" Nikki said pulling her off the couch

"Nik, I just want to relax and watch my show" Kate said reluctantly as she was pulled off the couch

"No! Come on we're going out" Nikki said pushing her towards the stairs

"I don't want to" Kate said stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms

"Kate… Now you and I both know you struggle when you don't have the kids around you always turn to your shows and you become a clean freak" Nikki said speaking her mind

"Ouch" Kate said mocking her

"It's the first of many times where we can have a girl's night" Nikki said hopeful

"Fine but I'm only having one drink, I'm a mother now can't be drinking all night" she said laughing

"Sure, if you say so" Nikki said grinning as she followed her up the stairs,

"I have nothing to wear" Kate said shrugging her shoulders as they entered her room

"I'll find something you wait here" Nikki said smiling as Kate sat on the little couch at the end of the bed watching Nikki go into her walk in wardrobe.

A few minutes later Nikki emerged from Kate's wardrobe holding up a knee red dress "What about this?" she asked as Kate's eyes widened

"Nik that dress is like 15 years old, I wore it the first time I met Jack" Kate said as Nikki laid it out on the bed

"Come on Kate, it's just sitting in there and I know it'll look great on you, just try it for me" Nikki said looking like a little school girl about to burst with excitement

"Fine but I don't think it will fit" Kate said reluctantly picking up the dress and walking into her walk in robe to get changed,

"Kate you've had 3 kids but you still look like a supermodel, I'm sure it'll look great" Nikki yelled from her place near Kate's nightstand going through her jewelry.

"Thanks I think" Kate said as she exited a few minutes later wearing the dress

"Holy shit!" Nikki said looking at Kate surprised

"What?" Kate asked confused looking at herself in the mirror on the wall

"Kate you look hot! If I was into girls I'd totally jump you right now" Nikki said looking at Kate's slim figure not remembering she looked that good in the dress

"I'm going to change" Kate said moving to walk back into her wardrobe

"What why?" Nikki asked confused

"Nik it's way shorter than I remember and a lot more…" she paused before continuing "Cleavage" Kate said trying to pull the dress down

"Kate you look great but where did you get these!" Nikki laughed as she touched Kate's boobs

"The benefit of having kids I guess" Kate said laughing as she playfully hit Nikki's hands away

"Well you are one weird human being Kate, my Mum's boobs got saggy after having me and here you are looking like you've never given birth with the figure of a 19 year old" Nikki said grinning

"Thanks Nik, but that was defiantly to much information about your Mum" Kate said laughing as she moved toward her draw to grab some skin color tights

"Right sorry" Nikki said laughing as she moved towards Kate's wardrobe to grab her some shoes.

A few hours later and Kate and Nikki made their way into the small bar that was near the water

"Nikki…" Kate said placing a hand on Nikki's shoulder to stop her before they made their way inside

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked grinning

"This is a Navy hangout" Kate said crossing her arms

"Well yeah… I was supposed to go out for drinks with the crew but I wanted to take you out so the boss told me to invite you along" she said gritting her teeth in grimace

"Nik, I don't know anyone you work with" Kate said feeling uncomfortable

"Kate you'll be fine, you don't necessarily have to become friends with them but maybe it might change your mind about a few things?" Nikki said shrugging her shoulders

"About what exactly?" Kate said partly knowing what Nikki was getting at

"About maybe re-joining the Navy?",

"What? Nikki I can't join back up I've got 3 kids to look after" Kate said sadly

"Come on Kate, I know you miss it, it was always your dream to be Chief of the Navy and when you fell pregnant with Josh you threw it all away to be the housewife that Jack wanted, well now you've got this opportunity to re-join. Are you going to take it or let it pass you by again?" Nikki said hopeful

"Look I'll admit; I'd love to join back up I miss it every day but I have to think of my kids" Kate said watching the smile disappear of Nikki's face

"Well I tried" Nikki said shrugging her shoulders

"Come on let's go inside they'll be wondering where you are" Kate said smiling weakly at a disappointed Nikki.

"Hey Nav! You made it" a man from the corner table yelled as Nikki walked in armed linked with Kate

"Yes Sir, couldn't let you all down" she said jokingly

"What have I told you Nikki, when we're on shore it's just Mike no Sir or Commander" he said smiling at her

"Sorry Sir… Mike" she said smirking as Kate stood there awkwardly "Sorry Mike Flynn this is my best friend Kate McGregor" Nikki said as she watched the glances between Mike and Kate as they sat down

"Nice to meet you Kate" he said smiling trying to figure out why she looked familiar

"Likewise" Kate replied looking at the rather handsome man who was going slightly grey before her

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" he asked finishing the last bit of his beer off

"Thanks I'll have a beer please" Nikki said handing his some money out of her purse

"No, no my shout Kate?" he asked pulling his wallet out

"White wine please" Kate said softly smiling at him as he made his way towards the bar "You didn't tell me your Boss was Mighty Mike Flynn" Kate whispered to Nikki as he left

"You know him?" she asked confused

"Not personally but I've heard of him he taught a few courses at ADFA before leaving" Kate said surprising Nikki

"Sure sounds like you know him" Nikki said smirking

"What! No…" Kate said laughing awkwardly as Mike made his way back over

"Where's everyone else?" Nikki asked as Mike placed the drinks down

"Well Swaine is at home with Chloe and Sally, 2Dads and Charge are at a poker game",

"Where I'm sure 2Dad's is cheating" Nikki laughed interrupting him

"Yes well you know 2Dads" Mike said laughing as he took a sip of his beer he smiled at Kate "So Kate, are you in the Navy because I feel like I've heard your name before" he blurted out as she took a sip of her glass

"Well I was…" she said placing her glass down

"She graduated top of her class, got the nickname Princess Perfect" Nikki blurted out

"I thought the name sounded familiar" Mike said grinning as Kate turned red at Nikki's comment "Last I heard you were at NAVCOM and then disappeared off the Navy radar" Mike said confused

"Yes thanks for that Nikki" Kate said looking at her crossly

"I heard strongly about the influence you at ADFA but I never got the chance to meet you personally" he said as she continued to go red

"Yes well when you have kids it's a good enough reason to leave" Kate said sternly

"I'm going to go get another drink…" Nikki said sliding off her chair and making a quick escape from what she knew was going to become more like a debate than an actual conversation.

"So Kate are you happy?" he asked as Nikki left

"What?" she asked confused

"You know happy with leaving the Navy?" he said taking a sip of his beer

"Why is that any of your concern? " she said angrily

"Hey no judgement here, whatever floats your boat but you know people can be in the Navy and have a family too" he said placing his beer down

"Really name one person" she said confused as to why she was having this conversation with him

"Well our Swaine and myself, I've got kids so that's two for you" he said with a cheeky grin.

"You just enjoy being right don't you" Kate answered back

"Well sometimes" he said laughing

"God you're so annoying" she said crossing her arms

"Annoying ha, that's original you don't even know me" he answered back

"Do you enjoy adding to your ego Mighty Mike Flynn" she said grinning

"Wow… very nice Princess Perfect, I'm sorry I'm not perfect enough for you" he said holding his hands up

"You're not my type, you're too…" she began saying in annoyance

"Charming, good looking" he said interrupting her

"More like a rude arsehole" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"Well Princess Perfect you're not so friendly yourself" he answered back

"My name is Kate!" she said angrily picking up her glass and throwing what was left in it at Mike before grabbing her purse and bolting off outside, leaving Nikki in there to watch the whole scene unfold.

Mike made his way out of the bar a few minutes later to try and find Kate as he turned the corner he could see her leaning against the wall in tears

"Look Kate, I'm sorry" he said as he made his way towards her

"I should be the one to apologize I'm not normally like this, I'm just going through a lot at the moment" she said straightening herself up

"You don't need to apologize I was a jerk, but I feel… maybe we can help each other?" he said moving to stand next to her

"What are you talking about?" she said confused

"Maybe we can vent to each other about our marital problems?" he said surprising her

"How did you…"

"Know?" he said interrupting her

"You've got a tan line on your finger, which I'm only presuming used to be where your wedding ring was because I have the same mark" he said holding up his hand to show her

"I met him just after I graduated ADFA, 15 years we were together, 3 kids and 2 of his affairs later and here I am trying to be social again when I have a kid free weekend and I go and attack the first person I meet" she said embarrassed

"10 years of Marriage, 9 year old twin boys and now she tells me she's fallen in love with another Woman" he said smirking at her

"Ouch" Kate said grinning at him

"Yeah.." he said letting out a little laugh.

"Can I buy you another drink?" he said turning to look at her

"I think it's my shout, I promise your shirt is safe this time" she said sniffling

"Glad to hear it" he said smiling at her as he reached over without thinking about it, moving closer he wiped the stray tear away from her cheek, as he did so he placed his other hand around her waist as Kate began to moved closer to him she placed her hands against his chest their foreheads resting against each other, both knowing what was going to happen next.

Mike was the first to make a move slowly he moved his head forward for their lips to meet but before they did he reluctantly moved his head back in uncertainty and looked into her eyes who were pleading with him to kiss her and do it fast, it was like his body had a mind of its own as he closed the distance between them and their lips met in a passionate but remorseful kiss.

As they pulled away from each other Kate placed a hand over her mouth "I'm… I'm sorry" she said moving past him quickly not knowing she dropped her purse as she did so

"Kate!" he called out after her as he picked up her purse Nikki made her way outside

"Mike? Where's Kate?" she asked confused

"She's... ah she's gone" he said speechless as he ran his fingers over his lip that was still tingly from the kiss

"What happened between you two?" she said watching as he cleared his throat

"Nothing, I'll see you at work on Monday?" he said grabbing his keys out of his pocket

"Sure…" Nikki said confused as she watched him walk off to his car before making her way to find Kate, as she was making her way to find Kate she felt her phone vibrate in her handbag, pulling it out she opened it up to see a message from Kate

'Headed home, Call you tomorrow have fun, Love K x' Nikki shook her head in confusion as she typed back 'Let me know when you get home safe I'll pop over to see you tomorrow, N x' she sent as she put the phone back in her handbag and made her way back inside.

An hour later and rethinking over and over of whether or not to go over there he slowly pulled into the driveway and turned off the car looking over at the passenger seat he sighed as he grabbed the purse and began to make his way out of the car and towards the front door.

As he knocked on the door he could see the light on and a figure walk past the window and the door swing open seconds later "Mike? How do you know where I live?" she said confused

"Your license it has your address on it, I just wanted to return your purse" he said holding it out

"My purse?" she said as she reached for it

"You dropped it when you rushed past me" he said smiling weakly

"Thanks" she said smiling as she placed her purse on the table near the door

"I should go, I just wanted to return it safely" he said smiling before moving to make his way back to his car

"Wait…" Kate said, Mike turning around to face her as she did so "Do you want to come in? I just put the kettle on" she said smiling at him

"I'd love too" he said making his way back towards her and inside.

"Sorry about the mess, the kids are away for the weekend and I haven't had a chance to clean up" she said smiling weakly

"It's fine I've got kids so I know how it can be" he said following her into what he presumed was the kitchen

"How do you take your Coffee?" she asked stopping near the bench and grabbing two mugs from the cupboard

"Black 2 sugars thanks" he said standing at the end of the bench watching as Kate was pouring the drinks

"Here you go" she said passing him a batman mug

"Thanks" he said smirking as he looked at the mug

"Sorry it's the only mug that isn't in the dishwasher" she said grinning

"It's a good thing I like Batman then" he said laughing

"Well consider yourself lucky I didn't give you a Wiggles mug" she said holding hers up that had the Wiggles all over it

"My favorite!" he said in a hurt voice as he smiled

"I just want to say I'm sorry for running off on you earlier" she said placing her mug down on the bench

"It's fine honestly I shouldn't have over stepped like that, I feel really bad about it" he said sadly as he placed his mug down next to hers.

"To be fair I did a few things tonight that I feel bad about" she said looking at his shirt that was still wet from her drink she threw on him earlier that night

"Don't worry about it, I kinda deserved it" he said grinning

"I might have one of Jacks old shirt you can put on I'll put you'res in the wash to make up for it" she said moving towards the stairs

"You don't have to do that" he said following her

"I want to, come on" she said walking up the stairs with him following behind.

They entered into what he only presumed was her bedroom as she grabbed a clean shirt off the nightstand "Here, hopefully it fits" she said handing him the shirt

"Thanks" he said turning around as he took his shirt off, Kate couldn't help but take a sneak peek at his toned back muscles

"Chuck me your shirt and I'll put it in the machine" she said as he turned around to hand her his shirt he stopped as Kate reached for the shirt her eyes started to wonder before she cleared her throat

"I'll just…" she said softly as she took it and went to move past him he slowly grabbed her arm

"Kate…" he said softly as she felt shivers run down her spin she slowly looked up at him and dropped the shirt.

Moving to face him he reached for her hands and placed them on his now bare chest as he did so she could feel her heart racing, looking up at him she could see in his eyes what she was feeling lust she snaked a hand around his neck as he leant in close and their lips were met with another passionate kiss,

running his hands down her back he moved them under her thighs as he pulled her up into his arms she snaked her legs around his waist moaning in excitement as he maneuvered them towards the bed tongues fiercely dueling in a battle against one another as they gave into their lust and desire.

**_Here you go everyone! I had a sudden hint of Inspiration today and spend 2 hours writing this so its nice and long one! Kate finally met the mystery man I hinted about in the discription but keep in mind in this one Kate and Mike have never met before only heard about each other from reputation. I hope I didn't disappoint (screaming internally) Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Much love Xx _**


	6. Chapter 6

Kate began to stir the next morning as the sun streamed through the large balcony connected to her bedroom, quietly trying to slip out of bed without waking the half-naked man asleep next to her she jumped in surprise as she heard a voice from behind her

"Morning" he said softly sitting up

"Sorry I was…" she said moving off the bed

"Trying to sneak out before I woke up" he said interrupting her

"No…" she answered reaching for her robe and putting it around her

"It's fine Kate, don't worry" he said smiling at her "But I don't really think you can sneak out of your own house" he said laughing as she sat back down next to him

"I don't normally do this so I'm not sure what happens next" she said turning to look at him

"This isn't really my kind of thing either" he said smirking

"Really I thought you just always picked random people up in bars" Kate said smirking

"Only if they can get past my pig headed personality first" he said laughing

"Well its defiantly on of your most annoying traits" Kate replied leaning against the bedhead

"You seem to get past it" he said hopeful at her

"Yes well the wine defiantly helped with that" she said smirking

"What wine? Last I remember you threw it all over my shirt" he said poking her in the side

"Hey I did drink some of it" she said poking him back

"Sure I believe you" he said laughing as he turned to face her

"ah you cut me deep there Flynn" she said poking her tongue out at him as she giggled, Mike reached over and caught her off guard pulling her on top of his lap with his hand resting around her waist

"Care to say that again McGregor?" he said as she moved forward lips inches apart she teased him as he moved forward to kiss her she quickly pulled back her hair falling down her face as she moved off of him and walked towards the doorway turning to look back at him she giggled

"That is so not fair" he said sadly

"Coffee?" she said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Love one" he said smiling as he moved to look out the window.

Kate made her way back upstairs a few minutes later and placed the coffee's on the bedside table

"Here's your coffee I'm just going to have a shower" she said smiling at him as she moved towards the bathroom

"Thanks" he said smiling as he reached for his coffee and sat on the little couch at the end of the bed

"I won't be too long" she said smiling as she grabbed a towel from the cupboard in the hallway and made her way into the ensuite.

Mike sat there going through his phone as he heard the front door open and close

"Kate! You didn't call me last night" he heard Nikki's voice yell and footsteps walking up the stairs

"Shit!" he said as he pushed his clothes under the couch and hid the mug next to the bed quick thinking and not sure what to do he slipped into the bathroom quietly and pulled back the shower curtain stepping inside he pulled it closed as Kate turned around confused

"Mike?" she said pushing the wet hair out of her face, Mike smirked at her forgetting why he was hiding for a second "What are you doing?" she asked confused as he moved closer to her she went to speak but was stopped when he placed a kiss on her lips as they both heard Nikki's voice in the bedroom

"Kate?" Nikki said as she entered the bedroom looking around she noticed the hot mug of coffee on the bedside table as she went to walk out she heard water and a commotion coming from the bathroom

"Kate are you in the shower?" Nikki said softly knocking as she entered.

Mike moved backwards as he pulled away from the passionate kiss they were in remembering why he was hiding in there as Nikki entered the bathroom

"Ah yeah Nik" Kate answered back as she smirked at Mike who still had a hold of Kate's waist

"You didn't call when you got home" Nikki answered as she leant against the sink that was around the corner from the shower that was luckily out of view

"Sorry, I ended up going straight to bed when I got home" Kate answered over the running water as Mike smirked a little at knowing Kate was lying

"That's alright, did you want to go out for lunch today?" Nikki asked looking at Kate's things on the basin

"Sure, but can I finish my shower first I'll meet you downstairs in 10 or 15" Kate answered back looking at Mike who was trying to hold back his laughter

"Sure, I'll go make myself a coffee" Nikki said moving towards the door "Oh and by the way Hi Boss" Nikki said laughing as she walked out of the room.

Mike looked at Kate is confusion as she began to giggle "It's not funny! How did she even know I hid everything" he said smiling at her

"Your car isn't easily hidden from view, I'll just tell her you dropped my purse off and had a few drinks but walked home" Kate said smirking at him

"Shit… she won't question it?" he said laughing

"Hopefully not" she said smiling at him

"In that case" he said as he moved closer to her

"What are you doing?" Kate said softly as he grabbed her arms and put them around his neck

"Well since I'm here you can make up for teasing me earlier" he said wagging his eyebrows up and down

"Nikki is just downstairs" Kate said as she instinctively moved closer

"The water is loud enough for her to not hear anything" he said as he placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Kate made her way downstairs 10 minutes later to Nikki sitting on the couch sitting a coffee

"Hey, sorry about that I had just stepped in the shower as I heard you come in" Kate said sitting next to her acting innocent

"So… You and Mike hey?" Nikki said smirking

"Your grasping at straws there Nikki no one else is here but myself" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"I saw his car Kate, I know what my Bosses car looks like" she said smiling

"I don't know what to tell you, he brought me my purse back and he stayed for a few drinks but he left he walked home" Kate said in a serious tone

"But something did happen last night" Nikki said indicating about the text message she sent Nikki

"Just a friendly debate" Kate said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Kate, you threw your drink at him" Nikki said placing her mug down on the coffee table

"He apologized Nikki everything is fine honest" Kate said moving to stand up

"So lunch?" Nikki said as Kate arose from the couch

"Ah yeah can I meet you there? I just need to take something over to Jacks mothers for Charlotte" Kate said making up a whit lie

"Sure, the beach house ok?" Nikki said moving off the couch and towards the door

"Sounds good" Kate said following her

"1?" Nikki said opening the door and stepping out

"Sure I'll see you then" Kate said as Nikki smiled before leaving, Kate having closed the door and made her way back upstairs before Nikki had a chance to say anything else.

"She gone?" Mike said as Kate entered the room

"Yeah I think she bought it but not for very long" Kate said sitting on the little couch as Mike arose from putting his shoes on

"This was just a onetime thing though right?" he said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor

"Oh yeah of course" Kate said smiling at him

"I mean it was just a bit of fun, we're both going through messy divorces right now we wouldn't want to complicate things" he said as she arose from the couch

"Absolutely things would just get to messy if this became something more" she said grabbing his phone that was on the end of the bed

"I did have a really great time though, I mean a really great time" he said smiling as she passed him his phone

"Me too, maybe we'll see each other around if I re-enlist or if Nikki drags me to the Navy hangout again" she said crossing her arms in comfort

"I'd like that, here's my number if you ever want any advice about re-joining or just a friendly chat" he said handing her a card with his mobile on it

"Thanks, I put mine in your shirt pocket" she said smiling as he buttoned up his shirt and checked his pocket to see her card in there

"See you around… Kate" he said moving past her stopping as he softly kissed her cheek before exiting out the room

"See you around Mike…" she answered back as she watched him leave hearing the front door open and close a few minutes later.

3 days later there was a secret meeting at her house before the kids got back home after he got back from a one-day Patrol,

2 weeks later there was another secret meeting this time at his house before his kids got home,

4 weeks later a quick passionate kiss in the bathroom of the bar they first got introduced to each other,

A month later and here she was standing across from him at NAVCOM both of them pretending to not know each other for the sake of their jobs...

She had re-enlisted and was being placed as his Executive Officer funnily enough Karma was coming back to bite them both in the butt the only way it knew how….

By tearing them apart…

**_I didn't think I'd be doing another Chapter quite so soon but here it is, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. Oh and yes Seaheeler, the prevoius comment in my last Chapter was for you Lol but I'm glad your enjoying it and really lovely to see your enjoying Tasmania! Much love Xx _**


	7. Chapter 7

"This seriously can't be happening" Kate said to herself as she made her way back to her car

"Kate!" Mike called after her causing her drop her keys in surprise

"Not now Mike" she said reaching down to pick them up

"Kate I didn't know" he said sadly stopping in front of her

"What? Surely part of you would have at least suspected" she said as the sound of her car unlocking broke the silence

"When you asked me to help you re-enlist I never imagined you be posted as my XO" he said smiling weakly at her

"And that's supposed to make things better?" she said sighing

"Kate you had just re-enlisted I thought it would take years before you were going to be placed as an Executive Officer on a Patrol boat" he said forgetting about all the experience she would have gained before she left to have her first son,

"Maybe it's just the universe telling us that this shouldn't have happened" she said refusing to look into his eyes

"You don't mean that" he said sadly

"It was only a bit of fun and now…" she began saying

"Now?" he said interrupting her

"It's over" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Kate come on" he said moving towards to her

"We can't continue this Mike" she said motioning between them

"Let me come over tonight, we can discuss things" he said hopeful

"There's nothing to discuss" she said opening her car door

"I'll bring some wine" he said holding her door as she got in

"I can't I've got the kids this week" she said putting her key in the ignition

"I'll see you at work on Monday" she said closing her car door before driving off and sadly looking at Mike in the rear view mirror as she did so.

Kate arrived at the school a little later than usual putting on a brave face as she pulled into the pickup lane "Hey guys, sorry I'm late" she said moving out of the car to the passenger side to put Charlotte in her seat

"Are you okay Mummy?" Charlotte said softly as Kate reached over her to plug her seatbelt in

"I'm fine CC" Kate said smiling weakly at her daughter who reached and brushed her finger over Kate's tear stained cheek

"Pizza for tea?" Kate said softly as Charlotte nodded her head Kate leant in and kissed her cheek before closing the door and moving back around to the driver's side.

"So how was school?" Kate asked Josh who was sitting in the front seat on his IPad

"Fine I guess" he answered not looking up

"Did you get the job Mummy?" Liam yelled from the backseat

"I sure did Kiddo; I start of Monday" she said smiling at him through the rear view mirror

"That means you get to work on a big boat!" Charlotte said laughing

"It sure does CC" she said looking at her daughters bright beautiful smile

"I want to work on a boat!" Liam yelled from the backseat

"Me too!" Charlotte answered

"What about you Josh? What do you want to do?" Kate asked glancing at him quickly before looking back at the road

"I want to write" he said looking over at his Mum who was surprised

"Really? Since when did you like writing?" she asked confused

"Since forever, you'd know this if you'd actually cared" he said sadly

"Don't be like that, of course I care" she said trying to reassure him

"Then why have you been distant and secretive?" he said with a hurt look in his eyes

"It's complicated but I do care" she said reaching over a hand a she pulled back in anger

"I want to go stay with Dad" he answered back as Kate stopped at a red light

"It's not his week" she said sadly

"I don't mean for this week I mean for good" he said putting his headphones on to avoid any more conversation with her, Kate looked in the rear view mirror at her two youngest kids smiling weakly as she saw Charlotte blow her kiss and Liam pulling silly faces at his sister.

Arriving home 10 minutes later Kate angrily shut the front door as her stormed up the stairs and straight up to his room leaving Kate to put Charlotte and Liam's things away,

"Josh!" she called after him as she heard his bedroom door slam

"What's wrong with Josh Mummy?" Charlotte said sadly as she took her jacket off

"Nothing baby, why don't you and Liam go play" she said taking Charlottes jacket and putting it on the back of the couch

"Come on CC, we can play trucks" Liam said dragging his sister towards the back door.

Kate quietly made her way upstairs towards Josh's bedroom as she was about to knock she could hear him talking on the phone

'Dad, can you come get me? Yeah I just want to get out of here… Ok I'll meet you outside' Kate went to knock but retreated back downstairs to check on the two youngest ones.

A few minutes later Josh made his way downstairs with his bag "Dad's on his way, I'm going to wait outside" he said not looking at her as he made his way out the front

"Do you want me to wait with you…" she called out as the front door slammed not giving her a chance for him to hear.

Liam made his way inside at hearing the door "Mummy? Can I go with Josh?" he asked excitedly

"Um, you'd have to ask you Dad baby" she said holding back the tears

"I'll pack my ship!" he said running upstairs.

It didn't take long before Kate saw Jacks car pull up out the front and him get out making his way towards the house

"Daddy!!" Charlotte said running inside as she saw Jack walking through the front door

"Hey Peanut" he said kissing the top of her head as she eloped him in a hug before running upstairs to find Liam

"Kate what's going on?" he said confused as she stood near the big window overlooking the backyard

"Josh… he just wants to see his Dad" she said sadly as he made his way over to her

"Kate, what happened?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"Well apparently our son loves writing, did you know that? Because I didn't and apparently I don't care about him, I'm being too distance and secretive" Kate said shrugging her shoulders as the tears fell down her cheek

"Is that what he said?" Jack asked confused

"He wants to live with you and I have a distinctive feeling Liam wants to go too" she said sadly

"He'll come around, he knows how much you love him but he's right you have been distant" he said as Kate looked at him confused

"What?",

"Look I know you always resented me for making you leave the Navy but since you've decided to join back up your never home from what Josh tells me you are always late to pick them up, hanging out at the Navy Bar and always smelling of cologne" he said as her eyes widened

"I…" she began saying

"It's ok Kate, I've met someone too but just remember those kids need you" he said kissing her cheek before moving towards the stairs "Josh can stay with me until he's ready to come home and I'm more than happy to take Liam and Charlotte if you need some time to settle into the new job" he said smiling weakly at her as Charlotte ran back downstairs

"Can I come too Daddy?" she said smiling at him as he turned to look at Kate she nodded sadly watching as her entire world crumbled around her again.

Hours later Kate was laying on the couch when she heard a knock at the door not feeling the energy to move she muted the TV and yelled out

"It's open" looking towards the door as it opened she was surprised to see Mike enter

"What are you doing here?" she said resting her head back down on the pillow

"I was hoping we could talk?" he said closing the door behind him as he moved towards the couch

"I'm really not in the mood Mike" she said sniffling

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he moved to sit next to her

"The kids have gone to stay with my Ex for a while, and my oldest might be not coming back" she said sadly

"Come here" he said extending an arm out as she pulled herself up and snuggled her head into his chest as he held her tightly in comfort "What happened?" he asked softly rubbing her back

"According to my eldest son I don't care about him or any of them, he wants to be a writer how could I not know that about my own son?" she said sniffling "Even my Ex has noticed I've been distant and secretive I apparently I'm always smelling like cologne" she said looking up at him

"Oh…" he said smirking at her

"Even Charlotte left to go stay with her Dad" Kate said sadly "My little girl…",

"Kate those kids love you and I'm sure when their ready they will come home" he said smiling at her as he saw that twinkle in her eyes return.

It was just after midnight when Mike had started to nod off looking over at Kate he noticed she was doing the same

"I should go, let you get some sleep" he said moving from her embrace on the couch to stand

"Thank you for tonight, for just being here" she said smiling as she sat up on the couch

"Of course I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he said smiling at her as she arose from the couch and wrapped her arms around him in a hug

"Kate… I need to tell you something" he whispered in her hair as he rested his chin on top of her head

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be" she said softly

"Harder? Kate working with you each day and not being able to touch you is going to be harder then you know because…" he began saying

"No don't say it…" she said interrupting him

"I'm in love with you Kate… admit it your feeling what I'm feeling, it's more than just fun and you know it" he said as she pulled away from the hug

"It didn't mean anything Mike we both agreed on those terms when we started this" she said hoping he would drop it

"I don't believe that any more than you do" he said reaching out to touch her

"It's too complicated Mike it wouldn't work, I'm not going to risk my career any more than you will you know the Navy regulations" she said sadly

"Just say it Kate",

"I can't" she said running her hands through her hair

"One time and then I'll leave" he said watching as she looked like she was about to burst

"I…",

"Just once and I won't annoy you again" he said sadly as he watched Kate place her hands on her hips as tears began to fall down her cheeks

"I'm in love with you too. I'm crazy madly in love with you" she said letting out a huge sigh as Mike nodded at her before they lunged for each other and their lips were met in a Passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

She had tried but failed, one thing you could say about Kate McGregor was that she never failed however this time she did she had caved in and failed, failed to tell him things were over, failed to not fall in love with him and failed to push him away, but yet here she was lying in bed looking over to the place that he was asleep with the feeling of utter guilt rising in her stomach when they started this… they both agreed to keep all feelings out of it.

Flashback to 2 months ago:

It was just after lunch when there was a knock ok Kate's front door making her way over to open it she was surprised to find Mike standing on the other side grinning

"Mike? I thought you had a patrol?" she said stepping aside to let him in

"I did, just got back" he said placing his keys on the table near the door

"So what can I do for you?" she said sheepishly as she closed the door Mike turned around and pinned her against the closed door

"Are the kids home?" he asked in terror

"No, they're at school" Kate said placing her hands on his chest as he moved his hands to brush against her cheek

"So we have…" he said raising his eyebrows at her

"Time?" she said running her hands up his chest to snake around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up walking over to the couch he placed her down and hovered above her

"We shouldn't be doing this" he struggled to get out as his lips met hers

"We said it was a mistake, shouldn't have happened but…" she said as their lips parted

"If we do decide to do this…" he began saying as he started pulling at her dress

"We need to set rules" he said as their lips met in another fiery kiss

"Absolutely" she said grinning as their lips parted

"But…" she said seductively moving her lips closer

"We can talk after" he said meeting her lips as he smiled against them.

A few hours later Mike was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the couch and a blanket draped over his legs, Kate entered in with 2 glasses of Chocolate Milk

"So these rules you mentioned" she said handing him a glass as he looked at it confused she took a sip of hers and placed it on the coffee table

"Um what is this?" he said holding the glass up

"Oh chocolate Milk, sorry I'm out of coffee" she said smirking as he took a sip and placed it down next to hers

"So what were you saying?" he said smirking as she stood there in his t-shirt

"These rules you said, I was thinking we could write them down" she said moving towards the table near the door to get a pad and paper

"Mmm sounds good" he said catching a sneak peek of Kate's lace underwear as she bent over

"Oi!" she said turning back to see him looking at her

"What?" he said acting innocent

"Start writing and stop perving" Kate said smirking as she handed him the pad and pen as she sat next to him

"Right sorry" he said laughing as she playfully hit his arm

"Ok so what's first?" she said placing her hand on her hands as she leant against the couch

"I think firstly we should have a rule about making sure neither of our kids are home when we… Meet up" he said using finger quotations

"Ok, secondly we should have a rule about not kissing" she said shrugging her shoulders as Mike moved forward and placed a breathtaking kiss against her lips

"Are you sure?" he said softly their lips still inches apart

"I think we can work around that one" she answered back as he placed a soft slow kiss against her lips before moving back

"So second one?" he said looking at Kate who was trying to compose herself

"Um.. no making surprise house calls, if you want to meet up message first" Kate said as Mike scribbled away on the piece of paper

"Ok another one could be no sleeping over" he said as Kate nodded

"But most importantly no relationships, no emotion, just sex" Kate said as Mike signed his name and handed it to Kate who signed hers

"So..." Mike said as he placed the pad on the floor next to him "What now?" he said smirking at her

"Now? I've got to go pick the kids up from school" Kate said as she pulled herself up from the floor

"Is it that time already!" Mike said jumping up from the floor as she reached for his pants

"I thought your ex had the kids this weekend?" she said reaching for her dress that was behind the couch

"She did but she got called into work so guess who's on Dad duty" he said smiling as he stopped to look at her

"What?" she said in confusion

"My shirt" he answered pointing at her

"Right" she said pulling it off in one swift movement before throwing it at him as she slipped her dress back on.

"So I'll message you when I'm free next?" he said pulling his shirt on as he reached for his shoes

"Sure I look forward to it" she said grabbing her keys and slipping her shoes on.

End Flashback:

Making her way out of the bedroom she jumped as she saw Mike sitting up in bed

"Hey" she said softly as she sat next to him

"Are you having second thoughts Kate?" he asked sadly

"What?" she said acting dumb

"I heard you in the bathroom talking to yourself",

"I'm not having second thoughts Mike, I'm just... worried" she said snuggling into her pillow

"Why?" he asked snuggling in to his as he faced her

"We work together Mike, how is this exactly supposed to work? This isn't how things were supposed to go" she said looking at him sadly

"We'll make it work Kate, I mean love conquers all right" he said moving a hand to her caress her cheek

"Do you actually believe that?" she said placing her hand on his

"I do, I also believe in second chances because I was lucky enough to find you" he said moving his head and kissing her softly

"I love you Flynn, but I don't know if I can get my heart broken again…" she said as their foreheads rested against each other's

"We can do this McGregor because I'm madly in love with you" he said shifting so she could rest her head against his chest in comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing on the docks she lifted her bag up and over her shoulder as she looked over at what she presumed was Hammersley

"You nervous?" he said placing a hand on her lower back

"Define nervous" she said grinning at him

"Don't worry you'll be fine" he said placing a quick kiss on her cheek

"Mike… We agreed to keep it professional" she said crossing her arms at him

"Right sorry" he said grinning at her "Well this is her" he said turning to face Hammersley

"She's big for a Patrol Boat" she said turning to look at the ship with him

"Yes well we're all family on board good ol Hammersley, we've got Charge, Swaine, 2Dad's, Ro, Nav, Bomber, yourself and I" he said taking a big breath

"Sounds busy" she said grinning

"We make it work" he said smiling at her

"Do you want me to show you to your cabin?" he said hopeful as she raised her eyebrows at him

"I think it's best if I wait for Nikki, don't you" she said

"Yes I think your right, you'll be sharing a cabin with her I hope that's alright?" he said sadly

"It'll be like ADFA all over again without the late night underwear pillow fights" she said smirking as she watched his eyes widen

"Um what…" he said in confusion

"It was a joke" she said laughing as she watched him trying to process what she said in his head

"Right…" he said clearing his throat as he sheepishly looked into her eyes.

"Kate!" Nikki called out as she made her way over to Kate and Mike

"Ah Nikki, are you set to show the X to her cabin?" Mike said taking a step back and clearing his throat as Nikki nodded before he disappeared on board,

"Ready?" Nikki asked as she began walking towards Hammersley

"Guess I can't delay it any longer" she said smiling weakly as she followed Nikki on board

"How did you even get to be an Executive Officer on a Patrol boat?" Nikki asked as they walked through the small corridor

"I don't know; experience I guess?" she said as Nikki looked at her confused

"If that were true I would have been promoted years ago" she said laughing

"Nikki Caetano are you jealous?" Kate said grinning at her as they turned the corner

"Pfft what? Of course not" she said opening the door in front of her as they stepped inside

"It's only for Six months Nik, I'll be out of here before you know it" Kate said reassuring her friend

"Six months? I thought you were staying permanently?" Nikki said confused placing her bag down on her rack

"Six months is the minimum serving time Commander White wants me to do before deciding to stay or move on" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"Commander White? You mean Knocker?" Nikki said surprised

"Um yeah… But I wouldn't let her hear you say that" Kate said smiling as she looked at Nikki who was pacing the room

"I think you sit down" Nikki said to Kate as she moved past her to close their cabin door

"Are you alright Nik? You look like you've seen a ghost" Kate said sitting in the desk chair as she placed her bag down next to her

"You know who Commander White is right?" Nikki said sitting on the end of her rack

"Well yeah I have met her Nikki" Kate said looking at her confused

"So you know about her and the Boss?" Nikki said watching Kate's expression change

"Hang on…" Kate said holding her hands up "Take a step back, what are you talking about?" she said now the one that was confused

"What are you talking about?" Nikki said studying her carefully

"I asked first" Kate said crossing her arms

"Commander White is Mike's wife" Nikki said as she watched Kate's eyes widen in horror

"WHAT!" he yelled as Nikki lunged towards her placing a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Can I remove my hand now?" Nikki asked as Kate nodded she moved back to sit down

"Aw I feel sick" Kate said softly as she leant back in her chair

"OMG" Nikki said as it hit her why Kate had such a sudden reaction to what she had told her "Your sleeping with the Boss" she said pointing a finger at her as Kate sat up in the chair

"It's not what you think…" Kate said as Nikki raised an eyebrow at her "Ok… So it is what you're thinking" Kate said as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"How long?" Nikki asked crossing her arms

"Since that night at the Pub…" Kate said gritting her teeth

"2 months! And you didn't say anything?" Nikki said sadly

"There wasn't anything to tell, it was just a bit of fun at first…",

"And now?" Nikki asked as Kate tried to find the right words

"Now… It's different" Kate said as Nikki sighed

"You're in love?" Nikki asked as she brushed her hands through her hair

"Yeah, I think I am" Kate said smiling at her.

"God Kate what have you gotten yourself into?" Nikki blurted out

"Excuse me?",

"He's our Boss Kate! He also happens to be um, let's see Married!" Nikki said moving off her rack

"He's separated Nikki, and nothing is going to happen on the ship" Kate said trying to reassure her

"There are Navy Regulations Kate, if anyone found out about the two of you it would be game over no more working together" she said crossing her arms in frustration

"Wait a second… Did you say he's separated from Knocker?" she said uncrossing her arms

"Yeah…" Kate said confused

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked softly

"What are you getting at Nikki?" Kate said knowing where this conversation was going

"Kate…" she said knelling in front of her "He's lying to you, their no separated" she said sadly

"What?" Kate said trying to hold her emotions together

"According to rumors Knocker cheated on the Boss however their working through it… together…" she said holding Kate's hand in comfort

"Rumors Nik, how do you know it's even true?" she said not wanting to believe it

"Everybody knows Kate, it's the Navy you can't keep a secret even if you wanted to" she said trying to comfort her

"Right…" Kate said blankly

"I'm sorry…" Nikki said as the PA system went off

"XO and Nav to the Bridge, XO and Nav to the bridge" making Kate wipe away the tear that was falling down her cheek as Nikki arose from her knee's

"Do you want me to give you a minute to compose yourself?" she said sadly as Kate shook her head

"Let's just get on with it" she said bluntly as she opened the cabin door and followed behind Nikki to the bridge.

Arriving on the bridge Kate was greeted by everyone and welcomed aboard as they set sail for the Patrol

"Ready to go X?" Mike said smiling at her as she stood next to him uncomfortably, she turned to look at Nikki who winked at her

"Yes Sir" she said putting on a brave face as she turned to look at him

"Alright let's take her out then Nav" he said getting comfortable in the Captain's chair as he looked at Kate in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

It was just after midnight when Kate made her way toward her cabin at the end of her shift

"Ah X" Mike said seeing her walk past his cabin

"Sir?" she said stopping and moving to stand in the door way

"Off to bed?" he asked placing his pen down

"My shift finished 10 minutes ago but 2Dad's took he time before coming up to take over" she said smiling at him

"I'll have a word to him" he said nodding at her

"It's fine Sir, don't worry about it" she said moving to leave

"Is everything ok X?" he asked concerned as he arose from his seat at his desk

"Fine, why wouldn't it be?" she said as she went to leave Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her into his cabin and closed the door

"What are you doing?" she asked confused

"Checking to make sure you're ok" he said as he moved her to sit on his rack

"Are you asking as my Boss or as You?" she asked crossing her arms as he sat next to her

"Both?" he said shrugging his shoulders as he felt her tense up

"Are you and you're wife really separated?" she said looking at him sadly

"What?" he asked surprised as he moved off his rack

"Omg, she was right you can't be serious!" Kate said moving to exit the room

"Kate wait" he said moving to lean against the door

"Get out of my way" she said reaching for the door handle

"Not until you let me explain" he said reaching for her hand as she pulled back

"Explain what? That you made up some story to get me into bed, get me to fall for you, give into the temptation and actually give this a go risking both our careers or the fact that Commander White is your wife!" she said madly

"Ok, I see your point" he said holding his hands up

"But?" she said crossing her arms

"I meant what I said I'm in love with you" he said sadly

"That is beside the point Mike, your married" she said angrily

"Technically yes… But we're not sleeping together, it's more of a staying together for the kids" he said moving towards her

"I'm not doing this" she said trying to reach for the door handle

"Kate please" he said grabbing her arm

"You lied to me Mike, I'm not going to be the other woman especially to Knocker" she said hoping he would drop it

"We're good together come on Kate I love you" he said moving his hand to caress her cheek

"We were good, but not anymore" she said removing his hand from her cheek and moving towards the door

"So that's it? We're done?" he said sadly

"I don't know, but you need to sort things out before anything more can happen between us" she said opening the door and exiting towards her cabin.

It was earlier in the morning that Charge and Nikki were on watch "2Dads says you and the X are old friends Nav" Charge said as he handed her a cup of coffee before sitting down in the Navigators chair

"Yes Kate and I go way back to when we were 7 we went to school together but kind of grew apart when she met her husband" she said sadly as she placed her mug down not thinking it was not her place to say Kate was divorced.

"I didn't pick the X being married" Charge said surprised

"Yeah 3 kids too" she said as his eyes widened

"Wow, guess 2Dads was wrong about her then" he said looking at Nav as she raised an eyebrow at him "What exactly has 2Dad's been saying?" Nikki said knowing 2Dad's it was something sexist or stupid

"Well he may or may not have mentioned that he could be in for a shot with her?" Charge said smirking

"Of course 2Dad's would be thinking with his male anatomy and not his head" Nikki said laughing

"2Dad's for as long as I've known him has never once thought with anything else" Charge said shaking his head

"But in all serious do you think he'd have a shot with her?" Charge said grinning

"He's like twice her age" Nikki said laughing

"He's 22, that's not that bad",

"Kate's 34, there's a big age gap there" she said smirking

"Should we tell him he's wasting his time or…" Charge said winking at her

"Defiantly see him make a fool of himself" Nikki said laughing as 2Dad's entered

"What's so funny?" he said as he looked at Charge and then Nikki

"Nothing!" they both said smirking at each other.

Hammersley pulled into the local port for the afternoon with NAVCOM granting them 24 hours' shore leave before needing to head out again

"Coming for a drink Kate?" Nikki asked as Kate entered their cabin after bringing Hammersley into port

"Ahh maybe another time" she said smiling weakly before sitting at their desk

"Come on, I think tonight's going to be fun" she said smirking at her

"Really why's that?" she said taking her tight ponytail out

"I have it on good sources that 2Dad's has kind of got a thing for you" she said winking at her

"What? 2Dad's is like half my age" she said looking confused

"So is Mike" Nikki said sighing at realizing what she had said "Sorry…" she said smiling apologetically

"It's fine, um who else is going out for drinks?" she said running her fingers through her tangled hair

"Charge, 2Dad's, Bomber and myself" she said putting her shoes on

"What about Swaine and Ro?" she asked reaching for her hairbrush

"Their on watch" Nikki said smiling as she took the brush off Kate and began brushing her hair "Mike won't be there if you're worried" Nikki said placing the hairbrush down

"I'm not" Kate said as Nikki began braiding her hair

"I know you all too well Kate, just come for one drink and then after that I won't force you to stay" she said hopeful

"Fine One drink but that's it" Kate said sighing as Nikki finished off her hair.

As they walked into the local pub a few hours later Kate spotted Mike sitting at the table laughing away with the rest of the crew who weren't on watch

"I'm going to go back to the ship" Kate said as she went to turn around

"No" Nikki said grabbing her arm to stop her "You've dressed up nice, it took me 20 minutes to do your hair you ae staying for a drink" Nikki said as Kate reluctantly sighed before being dragged over to the table.

"X, nice to see you made it" 2Dad's said smiling at her as she sat down next to him

"Yes well someone had to supervise you all" she said smirking before the smile disappeared from her face as she looked at Mike, everyone else noticing the weird looks

"I'll get us a round of drinks" Charge said before moving towards the bar

"I'll help" Nikki said following him

"Me too" 2Dad's said making a quick escape

"I didn't think you were coming" Kate said when it was just the two of them left at the table

"It's not a problem is it?" he said sadly

"Of course not" she said smiling quickly at him before looking away

"Actually I wanted to talk to you…",

"I think we've said everything we needed to earlier" she said trying to change the subject as Charge came back over with a round of drinks

"Charges famous Guava Mojo's" Nikki said smirking as she grabbed one of the drinks off the tray

"Looks good" Kate said smiling as 2Dad's made his way back over

"Taste even better" he said smirking at Kate as Charge handed everyone a glass.

Hours later Mike watched on in jealousy as Kate was playing pool with 2Dads, Nikki and Charge had retreated to the dance floor as the night progressed.

"How are you so good at this!" 2Dad's said as Kate got another ball in the pocket

"I used to play pool every weekend with my Dad" she said smirking as 2Dad's became yet again another sore loser

"That is so not fair, you've got an advantage" he said placing his pool cue down

"It's about eye coordination 2Dad's lining up the ball with the correct pocket before taking a shot" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Another round?" he said hopeful

"Maybe another time 2Dad's I'm beat" Kate said patting his shoulder

"Can I buy you another drink or maybe we could go somewhere else?" he said as Kate smirked at him

"You're a nice Kid 2Dad's but I'm afraid it's never going to happen, I don't date people I work with" she said apologetically

"Hey I get it, but if we weren't in the Navy together would I have a shot?" he asked crossing his fingers behind his back

"You're not my type sorry" she said as she kissed his cheek before moving to the exit.

Mike watching carefully before he went out after her a few moments later "Kate!" he called as he spotted her walking back to the ship

"I'm not in the mood Mike" she said angrily as he stopped in front of her

"What the hell was that in there?" he said pointing to inside

"What?" she asked confused

"You and 2Dads, what are you trying to make me jealous or something" he said angrily

"What are you talking about?",

"The kiss, I saw it" he said sadly

"You're so full of yourself" she said agitated

"And you're not, moving on so quickly" he said accusing her,

"We were playing pool nothing else and the kiss was an apologetic kiss on the cheek, the kid has a crush an I was letting him down gently" she said upset that he would even think that

"I'm sorry I thought…",

"What that I would cheat on you like you did you're wife?" she said in anger

"I was wrong" he said reaching for her hand

"Yeah you were" she said sadly as he interlocked his fingers with hers

"Forgive me?" he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb

"I'll think about it" she said rolling her eyes

"Can I at least walk you back to the ship?" he asked hopeful

"I don't know" she said pulling her hand back and crossing her arms in comfort

"I'd hate it if anything happened to you",

"What on my short walk back to the ship?" she said grinning at him

"Yeah you never know with these foreign places" he said the corner of his mouth forming a smile

"I still don't forgive you" she said uncrossing her arms as she began to walk back to the ship

"But?" he said nudging her shoulder slightly as he walked beside her

"I'm working on it…" she said nudging him back.

**_So I hope you enjoy the New Chapter, I had surgery on Wednesday so still in a fair amount of pain but am trying to manage it and get a new Chapter out each night, unfortunately I'm not allowed to take any strong pain killers so it might be a few days before the next Chapter is up. Anyway Thanks all for the lovely reviews! In regards to a recent review Stewert isn't in this story, he never existed sorry.. Enjoy and don't forget to review, Much love Xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed since Hammersley had been sent out on Patrol, throughout this week Kate had been trying to keep an open mind about the whole Mike and Maxine situation still part of her was filled with utter guilt for cheating with a married man.

Hammersley had been called back to Cairns to undergo some repairs on the engine as they pulled alongside port Kate was alone on the bridge when Mike entered

"Any plans for shore leave?" he said smiling as he made his way over to her

"Nothing comes to mind, what about you?" she said grinning from her place in the Captain's chair

"Thinking of taking the girlfriend out for a romantic meal, what do you say" he said smiling at her

"I think your wife might be upset if you do that Sir" she said the smile disappearing off her face just as quickly as it appeared

"Kate…" he began saying

"It's fine, I have other commitments to" she said moving off the chair to look out the window seeing Jack standing there with the kids

"What?" he said looking at Kate confused as she grabbed her folder off the chair

"It looks like you do too" she said pointing out Commander White and his kids

"I am going to make this right, I just need time it's complicated…" he said sadly as he looked out the window and back at her

"I can't wait forever Mike…" she said hugging the folder protectively in her arms

"And I don't expect you too" he said moving closer to her

"Everyone's life is complicated Mike, but it's your decision on whether or not you want yours to be" she said looking at him with tears in her eyes

"I meant what I said Kate I am in love you" he said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Are you? Or are you just in love with the fact that I'll give you what your wife won't?" she said pointing out the obvious

"Kate…" he said as she moved his hand off her shoulder

"Your wife's waiting…" she said holding her hands up in surrender as she descended down the stairs towards her cabin.

As Kate approached Jack she could see he was busy in conversation with Maxine while the kids played near the ship as she got closer Jack smiled at her from his place near Maxine

"Hey" he said as she approached placing a kiss on her cheek before she turned to Maxine

"Commander White, nice to see you again" Kate said smiling weakly at her as Mike began making his way over

"Likewise Kate, I was just talking to your husband here it's nice to see he's supportive of you re-joining the Navy" she said smiling at her as Kate looked at Jack who gave her a get me out of here look

"Hi hunny" Maxine said kissing Mike as he stopped next to her, Kate shifting her gaze to look at the kids instead of their embrace "So Kate how was your first Patrol?" Maxine asked looking at her

"It was good Ma'am, although I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed" she said smirking

"Those racks aren't really suited for sleeping comfortably" Mike said grinning at her, the looks between them not going unnoticed by Jack or Maxine

"Right well we better be going" Maxine said as she wrapped an arm around Mikes waist as he looked at her confused

"We've got that dinner remember for our Anniversary" she said reminding him as she watched the smile disappear off Kates face

"Yes right" he said smiling at her before looking at Kate sadly

"I'll see you on board soon Sir" Kate said holding back her anger as Maxine and Mike began to walk to the car the kids running after them.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Kate asked confused as she turned to look at him

"The kids wanted to see you off the boat" he said smiling at her as he tried to figure out why Kate and her Boss were sharing unnoticed looks at each other

"How are they?" she asked sadly as Liam and Charlotte made their way over noticing Josh wasn't with them

"There good, Josh didn't want to come he's still upset he's at a friend's house for the weekend" he said as he noticed her looking for him

"Right…" she said smiling weakly at him as Charlotte ran over to her

"Mummy!" she yelled as she jumped into Kate's arms

"Hey CC" she said giving her a big hug

"I want one of these" Charlotte said pulling at her Mums shirt

"Well maybe if you join the Navy one day you'll get one" she said brushing the hair out of Charlottes face

"Don't go putting idea's in our daughters head" Jack said laughing as Liam hugged his Mum's leg

"Sorry" Kate said smirking at him

"Want to get some dinner?" he said hopeful

"I'd like that" she said smiling as they began to walk to the car.

Hours later Kate made her way through her front door exhausted throwing her keys on the table and bag on the floor she flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes when there was a knock at the door and Nikki entered

"Coming out for a drink?" she said as she made her way over to Kate

"Nope" she answered quickly as she moved off the couch

"Kate! It's a tradition after every Patrol" Nikki said following her into the kitchen

"Nikki I just want to go to bed early and preferably in my own bed" she said shrugging her shoulders

"And how does Mike feel about that?" she said as Kate stopped in her tracks

"You wound my Nik" she said grinning before continuing to the fridge

"I'm serious Kate, how exactly do you think this is going to work? He's married and you're Boss that doesn't exactly scream to me that your thinking logically" she said closing the fridge on Kate

"Really? And were you thinking logically when you got with Josh? He was your coworker" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"Your right but this is different! And you know it" she said hurt that Kate would use Josh against her

"I'm sorry Nik I shouldn't have said that but I just don't see what the big deal is?" she said angrily

"This is a huge deal Kate! you're not like this, do you really think he's going to leave his wife for you? Leave Commander White?" she said trying to get her to see sense

"I don't know Nikki but…" she began saying as she stormed past her

"Open your eyes Kate! This is going to end in disaster and you know it! You need to end things for good" she yelled

"Nikki I can't! It's not that simple" she said sadly

"Why? Because you're in love with him, are you sure he even feels the same way? If he did he'd leave his wife for you instead of lying straight to your face" she said moving closer to her

"I just want what's best for you Kate, I'm concerned" she said placing a hand on her shoulder

"About what?" she answered sadly looking at her with tears in her eyes

"That he's going to promise you the world and end up breaking your heart just like Jack did, can you really handle another broken heart?" she said pulling her into a hug as she felt Kate break down in her arms

"I love him Nik…" she said between the sobs

"I know…" she said holding her tightly as she rubbed her back in comfort.

Back at Mikes house he had just put the kids to sleep when he made his way into the lounge to see Maxine waiting on the couch with two glasses of wine

"Their sound asleep" he said taking a seat

"Good, so dinner was fun" she said smiling at him noticing something was off about him

"Yeah it was good" he answered softly

"Ok... What's wrong?" she asked placing the glasses down

"Nothing" he answered quickly as she moved closer to him

"So do you want your present now?" she asked changing the subject

"I didn't get you anything" he said sadly

"It's ok this can be for both of us" she said shifting to sit on his lap

"I…" he began saying as she placed a finger against his lips

"No talking" she said moving forward as she began to kiss his neck she could feel him tense up

"Max…" he said softly as he reached for her hands

"Happy Anniversary Flynn" she said softly in his ear sending shivers down his spine,

in that exact moment he imagined it was Kate sitting on his lap and Kate about to make love to him snapping back to reality he had to stop himself from saying her name

"I can't do this!" he said pushing her off and arising from the couch

"What?" she said confused and hurt as she brushed the hair out of her face

"I'm sorry but I can't keep pretending… I've met someone else" he said watching her face turn from one of confusion to anger

"Are you serious right now!" she said angrily

"It just happened I didn't mean for it to, but you can't exactly say we've been happy" he said holding his hands up

"You've got to be joking! It's our Anniversary and your only just telling me this?" she said rising off the couch

"Admit it your just as unhappy as I am" he said trying to prove a point

"I'll admit it's not the same as when we first got married but it's still good" she said crossing her arms

"It's not Max! It hasn't been for a long time" he said looking at her sadly

"Who's this other woman? Does she know she's sleeping with a married man!" Maxine said out of anger.

"Yes she does" he said looking at the floor thinking over in his head the way that Kate took him being married

"Who is she?" Maxine said breaking him out of his trance

"I worked with her" he blurted out without thinking

"I knew it…" she said holding her hands up

"It's that slut Kate McGregor" she said angrily

"You watch your mouth!" Mike answered in anger

"I saw the way you were looking at each other at the docks, this is her fault her plan" she said clearing her throat

"It's not her fault things turned out the way they did ok, I haven't been happy for a long time and Kate… Well she's changed that I'm…" he began saying as she cut him off

"You're in love with her?" she asked sadly afraid of the answer

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean for it to happen but it did I can't help how I feel about her" he said moving closer to her

"Get out of this house" she said moving backwards

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked confused

"I don't care just get out I can't even look at you right now" she said sitting on the couch

"For what it's worth I am sorry" he said softly moving past her to go pack his bags.

It was just after midnight when Kate was heading up to bed stopping at the first step when there was a knock at the door, making her way over to open the door she was confused when she saw Mike standing on the other side with a sad look on his face and a bag next to his feet

"Mike? I thought you had an Anniversary Dinner with Maxine?" she asked confused crossing her arms

"It's over Kate" he said softly as she looked at him confused

"Maxine and I it's over" he said again as she moved out of the doorway to let him in closing the door behind him

"Your joking right?" she said looking at him confused with tears welling in her eyes

"No jokes Kate, for real" he said placing his bag down and moving closer to her

"So we're doing this?" she asked hopeful as he placed a hand on her cheek

"Unless you're having second thoughts" he joked placing his another hand around her waist

"Absolutely not" she said placing her arms around his neck as he leant down and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

**_So I hope you enjoy this Chapter was a little stuck with how I wanted it to go, As you can tell the Josh and Nikki storyline happened in my story but not at the same time as Kate being on board, and he did pass away also so thats why there is that part about him when Nikki and Kate are fighting. Anyways home you enjoy, let me know! Much love Xx _**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Mike showed up on her doorstep telling her things were over between him and Commander White if she thought things were going to be easy she was wrong…

It was just after 6am when Kate was downstairs making a coffee

"Morning" Mike said coming up behind her and placing a kiss on her neck

"Morning" she said leaning into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Why are you up so early?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder

"I have a meeting with Commander White at 7" she said her whole body stiffening at the mention of her name

"Why do you think she waited a whole week before doing anything?" he asked as he felt her stiffen

"If I knew that we wouldn't be having this conversation" she said moving forward as he hands dropped from around her waist

"Kate…" he said softly as he watched her burn herself on the kettle

"Come here" he said reaching for her as he ran her arm under the tap

"What if she's told the BRASS about us?" she said sadly as she sighed with the cold water hitting her burnt arm

"Then we'll deal with it" he said reassuring her

"And what if one of us gets transferred?" she said throwing her hands up

"Then we will deal with that too" he said grabbing her arm and placing it back under the tap

"What if…" she began to say

"We will deal with whatever is thrown at us" he said interrupting her as he moved her arm up to kiss it better.

It was just before 7 when Kate made her way into NAVCOM slowly entering Maxine's office after she quietly knocked

"Ah Kate, come in" Maxine said placing the folder she was looking at down as Kate sat opposite her

"I was a little surprised to receive your call Commander White" she said shifting in her chair

"I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you" Maxine said crossing her arms as she leant forward in her chair

"Oh?" Kate said confused

"Yes, it says in your file you haven't worked in the Navy for 15 years" Maxine said looking up from the folder she had opened

"Yes that's correct" she said crossing her arms

"So how does someone like you get to be an Executive Officer?" she said looking back down at the file

"Someone like me?" Kate asked angrily

"Yes someone who sleeps with married men" Maxine said smirking as she looked up at Kate again

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Ma'am?" she answered as Maxine looked at her angrily

"Tell me how does it feel knowing that you're keeping him from his kids?" she said flipping the page in the file

"I'm doing nothing of the sort Ma'am and if I remember clearly you were the one who asked him to leave, what's stopping you from taking the kids to see him?" she said seeing the frustration grow in Maxine's body language

"Do you really think he's going to stay with you for the long run? I mean we were together for 10 years that's something you can't just walk away from" she answered back

"Well in my experience of being together with my ex for 15 years love fades" she said shrugging her shoulders

"That's what you think this is? Love?" Maxine said laughing in disbelief as Kate looked at her sadly

"Not that it's any of your concern" she answered back angrily

"I will make your life a living hell if you do not end this, whatever you call it now" Maxine said slamming the file in front of her shut

"And if I don't?" Kate asked moving forward in her seat getting ready to make a quick exit

"The BRASS will be informed of your relationship with your Commanding Officer which you know is against Navy Regulations" Maxine said moving out of her chair

"Are you threatening me?" Kate said arising from hers

"I'm merely stating the obvious" Maxine said leaning against her desk

"Which is?" Kate said confused crossing her arms

"This little fling isn't going to last forever Mike will come to his senses when he realizes what he's lost, your dismissed" she said moving towards her door as she pulled it open

"Ma'am" Kate said angrily as she saluted Maxine before leaving her office in a ball of rage.

**_Sorry it took me awhile to upload and that its a short Chapter but hope you all enjoy. Next Chapter will be a longer one I promise! Don't forget to review and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this story :) Much love Xx _**


	13. Chapter 13

Kate pulled into her driveway to see Mikes car still here she didn't expect to not see it I mean he is staying with her but with everything that happened with Maxine this morning she knew he'd be full of questions and she didn't really want to tell him that his ex-wife was blackmailing her…

Making her way inside she placed her keys down on the table as Mike made his way out from the kitchen

"Hey how did it go?" he said smiling at her

"Good" she answered not really wanting to talk about it

"So what did she say?" he asked hopeful moving towards her and pulling her into a hug

"Nothing important" she said softly as she rested her head against his chest

"I made you some lunch" he finally said pulling away from the hug

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry" she said following him into the kitchen

"Are you sure?" he asked placing the plate on the end of the bench

"Yeah thanks though" she said sadly pulling her phone out of her pocket and messaging Nikki

"No worries, I was thinking I might go see my kids, my Mum's got them for the weekend so she invited me to visit" he said watching her place her phone down

"Sounds good" she said smiling at him as her phone buzzed on the bench

"Did you want to come with me?" he asked as she reached for her phone

"Maybe another time" she answered typing away

"Kate…" he said moving towards her

"I'm just going to pop down to Nikki's for a bit I've got something I need to discuss with her" she said making her way towards the door

"Is it something you can talk about with me?" he asked hopeful following her

"Not yet…" she said picking up her keys as she smiled at him

"Kate are we good?" he asked sadly

"We're good" she said before leaving out the front door

"Sure…" Mike said softly to himself as he watched her leave and thinking to himself that Maxine had clearly said something to her she was acting strange since she got back he just hoped in time she would tell him.

"Nik?" Kate yelled out as she entered her Best Friend's house

"I'm out the back!" Nikki yelled

"Hey" Kate said smiling at her

"What's up?" Nikki asked as she pulled some clothes out of the basket next to her

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my best friend?" Kate said moving towards her and reaching into the basket to help her

"With you Kate McGregor there's always a reason" she said smirking

"You know there's a laundry room on Hammersley right?" Kate said holding up Nikki's wet Navy top

"Don't change the subject, and why are you wearing your whites?" Nikki said smirking at her confused as she pegged the last bit of clothing on the line

"I had a meeting with Knocker this morning" Kate said picking up the empty basket and following Nikki inside

"Oh, so that's why you look like shit" Nikki said smirking at her as Kate placed the basket down

"Thank you very much" she said laughing as she made her way and sat on the couch

"But seriously did it go well?" Nikki asked sitting next to her

"Define well?" Kate said looking at the floor

"She said something to you about the Boss didn't she?" Nikki asked as Kate nodded

"I thought you ended things with him?" she said confused

"Not exactly…" Kate said refusing to look at her

"Kate! I thought we had this discussion already, you were going to end things it wasn't worth the risk of you both getting in trouble" she said sadly at her

"I was going to but he showed up that night after you left, he told Maxine he was in love with someone else and she asked him to leave and now she's blackmailing me!" Kate said tears forming in her eyes

"I told you before… wait what?" Nikki said holding her hands up "Commander White is blackmailing you?" Nikki said only just realizing what Kate had said

"She told me if I don't end things now she will tell the BRASS about mine and Mike's relationship, well actually she called it a fling and laughed at me when I said love" Kate said looking at Nikki sadly

"Does Mike know?" she asked confused

"I couldn't tell him, I came straight here" she answered leaning her head back into the couch

"Kate you're going to have to tell him sooner rather than later" Nikki said as Kate started to go pale

"How exactly am I supposed to tell him he's ex-wife is blackmailing me" Kate said shrugging her shoulders as she arose from the couch

"It's better he hears it from you and not her, who knows how she'll spin her words to make her sound like the victim" she said smiling weakly at her

"Yeah I know, I'm just going to use your bathroom" Kate said heading towards the bathroom

"I'll make some coffee's" Nikki said arising off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't make me one Nik, I better head off" Kate said entering the kitchen 5 minutes later

"You sure?" she said placing the mug back in the cupboard

"Yeah I'm not feeling a hundred percent so I'm going to have a nap" she said reaching for her keys

"Oh that time of the month is it?" Nikki joked as she looked at Kate

"Could be, I don't know" she said surprising her

"Kate, you're not Pregnant are you?" Nikki asked wide eyed

"What! No" she said non convincingly

"When was the last time you had a Period?" Nikki asked as she watched Kate trying to work it out in her head

"A few Months ago or maybe a couple weeks?" she said not really sure

"Kate! Your normally more organized than this, how could you lose track of your cycle?" she said in a motherly voice

"I've been distracted lately with this whole Mike and Maxine thing not to mention the kids leaving to live with Jack" she said sadly

"I know but the kids will come around it's the other thing you have to worry about" Nikki said trying to lighten the mood

"Yes thanks for reminding me" Kate said smiling at

"So do you and Mike you know?" she said trying to keep a straight face

"No I don't know please enlighten me" Kate said smirking at her

"Use protection…" Nikki said trying to say the words through her giggles

"Nikki!" Kate said playfully slapping her arm "I know all about safe sex thank you" she said grinning at her

"That isn't answering my question" Nikki said crossing her arms in a serious manner

"There was the first time and maybe a few other times…." She began saying as Nikki let out a giggle

"I thought you knew better considering the three other times this happened you had the kids" Nikki said grinning at her

"I can't get Pregnant at my age by the time the kid turns 18 I'll be almost 60" Kate said grinning

"It's still possible Kate" Nikki said giving her a hug

"What if I am? This complicates thing even more…" she said sadly into Nikki's hair

"At least do a test or see the doctor than you'll know for sure" Nikki said hugging her tightly

"Ok I'm off, I'll call you tomorrow" Kate said as she pulled away from the hug before making her way towards the front door

"Yeah you can let me know if I'm going to be an Auntie again or not" Nikki said winking at her as she left, Kate shaking her head before leaving out the front door.

It was a short walk back to her house but she couldn't help but think about what Nikki was saying, Mike needed to know what Maxine had said but from her not Commander White who will spin the words around to make it sound like Kate was the one who said something and not the other way around.

But could Nikki be right about the other thing?

Could she really be Pregnant?

Again?

Making her way inside she was surprised to see Mike still here

"Why didn't you tell me Kate?" he said as she entered the front door

"What are you on about?" she said confused as he arose from the couch

"That you had a go at Maxine" he said crossing his arms

"Are you serious? She's the one who is blackmailing me!" she answered back as he smirked at her "Why are you smirking?" she asked confused

"I knew something was wrong, I wanted to test you and it turns out I was right" he said moving towards her

"You're an arsehole" she said grinning at him before making her way up stairs with him following behind

"So let me guess she gave you the whole 'I'll go to the BRASS' conversation" he said sitting on the little couch as Kate moved into the walk in robe to get changed out of her Whites

"Something like that" Kate answered back as she undid her shirt

"Kate if she's willing to go to the BRASS then she's even lower than I thought" he said sadly picking at the fluff on his pants

"She doesn't think you're going to stay, said 10 years of Marriage is something you don't just throw away" she yelled from the wardrobe

"And what did you say to that?" he asked hopeful

"I told her that in my 15 years of experience with my Ex that love fades, and then she proceeded to laugh at me" Kate said exiting her walk in wardrobe in a floral red dress

"I'm not going back to her Kate, there's nothing there I don't love her anymore" he said reassuring her

"Am I keeping you from your kids?" she blurted out as she sat next to him

"Why would you think that?" he said placing a hand on her thigh

"According to your wife I am" she said sadly

"Ex-wife, and you're not I've always struggled with spending time with the boys that's what you get when you work in the Navy" he said trying to reassure her

"Do you feel like I'm keeping you from your kids?" he asked turning the question back on her

"No, Josh made his decision to live with his Dad and his sister and brother will follow anything that he does, I do miss my morning cuddles with Charlotte though" she said grinning

"And I bet she's missing them just as much" he said smiling at her

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" she blurted out

"Honestly?" he asked her

"Yeah" she said nodding at him

"I always wanted a little girl but Max didn't want any more kids said the twins were enough" he said surprising her.

"So what are we going to do about Commander White?" Kate said changing the subject

"We're not going to give what we have up just to please her, if she decides to go to the BRASS then we will face them head on. It's not the first time I've been in trouble with them" he said grinning at her

"I heard you've had a bit of a cowboy reputation but this just proves it" she said laughing at him

"And I'm willing to give it all up for you" he said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at him

"Really?" she asked sadly

"Absolutely" he said leaning in to kiss her softly.

As she pulled away Mike could see she looked a bit off color "Are you feeling ok?" he asked concerned

"I've just been feeling queasy for a few days" she said reassuring him

"Your pale Kate I think it's more than queasy" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek

"I'm fine" she said brushing him off as she moved to stand she was overwhelmed with dizziness and fell to the ground unconscious

"Kate!" Mike yelled as he watched her fall, falling to his knees he checked her pulse before picking her up bridal style carefully rushing her downstairs to the car nervous and scared as he quickly made his way to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital 10 minutes later Mike ran in with Kate in his arms "Someone help my girlfriend, she collapsed unconscious" he said as a doctor and nurse came running out with a bed he carefully placed her down

"What's her name?" the doctor asked looking at her eyes with his flashlight

"Kate McGregor" he said in a panicking voice

"What happened?" the he asked as he checked her breathing

"She said she'd been feeling queasy for a few days and she just collapsed unconscious" he answered

"Anything else?" the doctor asked

"She was really pale just before she collapsed" he said brushing his hands through his hair in concern

"Ok let's get her to a room and do some tests" he said as the nurse wheeled her through the double doors

"I'm coming with you" he said hopeful

"No you're not we'll come and get you once I finish running our tests" he said holding his hands up to stop Mike from coming through

"Fine" he said angrily sitting down in the waiting area

"In the meantime you can fill out some paperwork the nurse will bring it out shortly" the Doctor said before moving through the doors to attend to Kate.

A few hours later the Doctor made his way out to find Mike "Mr Flynn? You can see her now" he said as he held the double doors open

"How is she?" he asked as he quickly arose from his chair and made his way over

"She's sleeping but had very low blood pressure that's why she collapsed, we have some idea as to what caused it we're just waiting for the test results" he said as they walked down the hallway

"Is it anything serious?" he asked concerned

"Not serious but life changing, it also seems as though she hasn't eaten or drunk anything in the past 24h so she was severely dehydrated so we've got her on a drip" he said stopping out the front of a room

"This test your waiting for when will you get the results?" he asked sadly

"Hopefully within the hour or now" he said watching as a nurse made her way over

"Dr those results your waiting on" the nurse said interrupting them as she handed him a folder

"Thank you nurse" he said opening the folder as Mike stood there impatiently

"Well?" he asked trying to take a peak

"Nothing to be concerned about Mr Flynn but the test has come back positive, Congratulations" he said smiling at him

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused

"Your girlfriend she's 2 months Pregnant" he said patting his shoulder

"Are you sure?" Mike asked surprised

"We did 3 different tests Mr Flynn its Positive, you can go and sit with her if you want" he said before leaving.

Mike slowly made his way into Kate's room to see her sound asleep in the hospital bed broke his heart, pulling the chair next to her bed he sat down and reached for her hand interlocking his fingers in hers he sighed with relief knowing that she was going to be ok but both their worlds were about to be completely rocked

"This is why you were asking me questions about kids…" he said sadly as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb

"I had my suspicions" she said softly surprising him

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked reaching a hand up to stroke her face

"Tired" she said closing her eyes slowly

"You get some rest, both of you" he said moving his hand to rest it on her stomach as she nodded slowly before sleep over taking her.

**_In regards to some recent Comments, like I've said before there is not Stuart in this story and she didn't change her name to Flynn because she didn't want to, just because someone is married doesn't mean they have to change there last name so please stop asking why it's not Flynn and where Stuart is.. Hope you all enjoy and Seaheeler I added some extra Drama just for you! ;) Lol. Don't forget to review everyone , Much love Xx _**


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later Nikki made her way down the small hallway towards her Best Friends room she had gotten a strange call from Mike saying Kate had been rushed to hospital but that was all she could get out of him as he was a blubbering mess.

Entering the small room, she smiled when she saw Kate sitting up in bed with Mike sitting next to her as they giggled away

"Nice to see you feeling better" she said smiling as she placed the flowers down on the bench

"Yeah getting there" she said smiling at her as Mike moved off the bed

"I'll leave you to it" he said smiling at her before exiting the room.

"You seem happier" Nikki said sitting in the chair next to her bed

"Mike has that effect on me" she said smirking at her as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down

"To much information Kate!" Nikki said playfully hitting her arm

"Right sorry" Kate said smirking at her

"Do they know what happened?" Nikki asked sadly

"Low blood pressure, not enough drinking, eating oh and the baby" she answered watching Nikki's expression change

"Baby!?" she yelled jumping out of her seat and lunging towards Kate pulling her into a hug

"Careful Nik!" Kate said laughing as she was squeezed by Nikki

"I told you! How far along?" she asked pulling away from the hug

"2 months" she said smiling at her as Nikki sat back down

"So that means…" she said working it out in her head "It would have been your 'first time' when you know" she said quoting her fingers as she smirked at Kate

"Yes thank you for that piece of information Nikki" Kate said shaking her head

"You know what this means though?" she said sadly

"You get to be an Auntie again?" she said trying to change the subject

"You're going to have to let Commander White know…" she said watching the smile disappear off Kate's face

"Not until I start showing" Kate said hopeful

"This isn't your first child Kate and with your body you could start showing already" Nikki said as Kate leant back pulling her shirt up

"You think so?" she said as Nikki moved to look at her stomach to see if there was a bump

"Oh yeah definitely its clearly noticeable" she said rubbing her hand over her stomach

"Really?" Kate said looking down at her flat stomach as Nikki smirked "You're a bitch" Kate said grinning as she pulled her shirt down hitting Nikki's arm out of the way

"You love me" Nikki said grinning at her as Kate rolled her eyes.

Mike made his way back towards Kate's room with a tray of drinks stopping at the rooms entrance when he overheard Kate talking to Nikki

"It's not Commander White that I'm worried about telling though" she said sadly

"The kids?" Nikki said knowing who Kate meant

"What if they don't want anything to do with me or their brother or sister?" she said tears welling in her eyes

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled" she said trying to reassure her "Charlotte has been begging me for a little sister for years" Kate said grinning

"It's Josh I'm worried about; he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of his Mother dating again" she said sighing

"It's your life Kate, you can't let you kids decide and choose the direction you go in" Nikki said placing a hand on hers

"I don't know Nik" she said sadly

"So when do you get to leave?" she asked changing the subject

"Tomorrow hopefully, their just keeping an eye on my blood pressure and if its back to normal then I can go" she answered hopeful

"And are you eating or drinking properly?" she said in a concerned voice

"Yes Mum!" she said laughing "Mike's been making sure I eat and drink" she said smiling at her

"Sounds like you've got a keeper there" Nikki said winking at her as she pointed out Mike's shoes near the doorway

"I think so too" she said grinning as she spotted the shoes move and Mike make his way in.

"Ladies what did I miss?" he said handing Kate a drink from the tray he was carrying

"Oh you know the usual, Nikki picking on me you standing in the doorway listening in" Kate said smirking at him as he gave her a look of shock

"We saw your shoes Sir" Nikki said laughing

"Coffee?" Mike said moving the tray towards Nikki in an attempt to change the subject

"No thank you Sir, I best be off" she said smiling as him as she arose from her chair

"I'll call you once I'm home" Kate said as Nikki pulled her into a hug

"You better" Nikki said pulling away from the hug "Bye Sir" she said smiling as she made her way out the door, turning to look at Kate before leaving she couldn't help but smile when Mike leaned in and kissed Kate softly.

Sitting back down Mike just watched her and smiled as she tried to take the lid off her drink to add some sugar

"What are you smiling at?" she asked grinning at him

"Nothing" he said taking a sip of his own drink "So how would you feel about taking the kids out for lunch next Saturday?" he asked placing his drink down on the table

"Who's kids? Mine or yours?" she asked confused placing her lid down

"Both? I was thinking it would give them a chance to meet" he said hopeful

"And what's the catch?" she asked placing her own drink down

"No catch I just want to meet them, and I want you to meet my boys" he said reaching for her hand

"Can we hold off for a bit before telling them about the baby?" she asked nervously

"Absolutely, in your own time we will tell them" he said placing his free hand on her stomach

"I love you" Kate said softly as she placed her hands on his that was resting on her abdomen

"I love you too" he said smiling at her

"I was talking to the baby" she said grinning at him

"So was I" he said laughing as he moved forward brushing his lips against hers.

Saturday rolled around and Kate was slipping on her favourite jeans and tank top when Mike walked out from the bathroom

"Do you think it's noticeable?" she asked moving into the walk in robe to look in the mirror sideways at her stomach

"You can't see anything stop stressing" he said moving towards her

"How about now?" she said pulling her shirt tight so you could see the bump of her stomach

"Yes but only because you pulled it tight" he said kissing her cheek before moving past her to grab his shirt

"I'm just not ready to tell them yet" she said pulling her shirt off and throwing it on the floor

"Kate it's been a week and a half since you left hospital, stressing isn't going to do you or the baby any good" he said turning around to see her in her bra rummaging through her clothes

"Maybe a dress…" she said flicking the clothes to one side ignoring what he had said

"I like what I see right now" he said grinning as he moved towards her as he placed his hands on her waist from behind

"You're not helping" she said sighing as he started placing kisses along her neck

"Right sorry" he said wrapping his arms around her as he placed his head on her shoulder

"What about this one?" she said pulling out a long red dress

"Perfect" he said as Kate shuttered feeling his hot breath against her neck

"What time is lunch?" she asked moving her head slightly to look at him

"Not for another two hours" he said grinning at her

"We have time then" she said giggling as she dropped the dress and turned herself around in Mikes embrace to face him

"For what?" he asked acting stupid as she began to undo his shirt while grinning at him

"Oh well I can stop if you want" she said smirking at him as she undid the last button ready to pull it off

"Absolutely not" he said meeting her lips in a fiery kiss as she pulled off his shirt he lifted her up carrying her towards the bed lips never leaving the passionate filled kiss.

**_Hope you enjoy this one, next one will be the lunch with Kate's and Mike's kids with a bit of drama thrown in there. Hope I don't dissapoint... Don't forget to review! Much love Xx_**


	15. Chapter 15

After trying on multiple dresses Kate finally found a long flowing one that didn't stick to her figure and wouldn't give away her bump, they arrived at the café and the impatient wait began.

Kate couldn't stop her leg from bouncing up and down "They'll be here soon" Mike said placing a hand on her leg to stop it from bouncing

"Will they? I mean your kids called to cancel what's to say mine won't…" she said sadly leaning back in the chair

"Just because mine had to cancel doesn't mean yours will" he said trying to cheer her up

"I know…" she said placing her hand on his "Why do you think your Kids cancelled?" she said squeezing his hand

"I can think of one reason" he said raising his eyebrow at her

"Maybe another time when your Mum has the kids?" she said smiling at him, as Mike went to speak a little girl interrupted him as she yelled out

"MUMMY!!" the little girl yelled as Kate turned to look she saw Charlotte running towards her fast.

Kate squeezed Mike's hand as she arose from her chair Charlotte jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly

"I missed you" she said into her Mothers hair

"I missed you to CC" she said kissing her daughter's cheek as she spotted Jack walking towards them with Josh and Liam, Mike arose from his seat as he spotted them making their way over

"Kate" Jack smiled at her as she moved Charlotte to her hip

"Thanks for letting me have them for the day" she said smiling at him

"Hi Mummy" Liam said moving forward to give her a hug

"Hey buddy" she said placing a hand on his back as she looked up at Josh who was on his phone

"Josh" Jack said nudging him with his shoulder

"Can we get this over with already" Josh blurted out as he moved towards the table with Liam following behind

"He misses you but you know what teenagers are like with their emotions" Jack said sadly as he looked at Kate noticing the small bump that was made obvious by Charlotte pulling her dress tight as she was in her mother's arms

"G'day mate, I'm Mike" he said moving towards Jack to shake his hand

"The Navy man right?" he said extending his hand

"Yeah I guess so" he said grinning as he watched Kate move towards the table and put Charlotte down

"So you and Kate, is it serious?" Jack asked Mike crossing his arms

"Yes it is" Mike said as he turned to look at Kate

"Serious enough to be starting a family?" he asked as Mike looked at him confused

"How did you…" Mike began saying as Jack interrupted him

"I saw her bump when she was holding Charlotte" he said smiling at him

"She tried on like 4 different outfits to try and hide it" Mike said grinning as Kate made her way over

"Charlotte seems fixated on some game Josh is playing on his phone" she said grinning at Jack as she wrapped an arm around Mike's waist

"So I hear congratulations are in order" Jack said smirking at her as she hit Mike's arm

"Ouch!" he said in a wounded voice

"He didn't say anything" he said laughing at her reaction

"I knew I should have worn something else" she said shaking her head as Mike placed his hand on her back.

"Are you going to tell them?" Jack asked nodding to the kids

"Josh doesn't really want to be here so maybe another time" she said sadly

"You're going to have to tell them eventually Kate" Jack said smiling weakly at her

"Yeah I will, so you sticking around or?" she said changing the subject

"No I'm going to go do some cleaning, I never realised 3 kids could make so much mess" he said laughing

"That's because I was the one always cleaning up after them" she said grinning at him

"Right well I might go introduce myself to the kids" Mike said moving his hand of Kates back as he headed towards the table

"Are you happy Kate?" Jack asked hopeful

"Yeah, happier than I've been in a long time" she said smiling weakly at him

"Good, I'm happy for you" he said pulling her into a warm hug

"Are you happy?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him

"Yeah I am" he said kissing her head before pulling away from the hug

"Mike seems like a nice guy I'm happy for you both and I'm sure once you tell the kids Charlotte will be thrilled to be a big sister" he said grinning at her

"I can only imagine what she's going to do if it's a girl" she said laughing

"I best be off, call me when the kids want to be picked up" he said smiling at her as she nodded

"See ya Mike, nice to meet you" he said waving to him as he began leaving

"You to Mate" Mike answered back as Kate made her way over to the table

"So who's hungry" she said as Charlotte nodded her head and grinned at Mike.

A few hours later when everyone had finished eating Kate tried to make conversation with Josh

"So Josh how's school?" she asked smiling at him

"Fine" he answered quickly not losing eye contact with his phone

"Are you still into writing?" she asked hoping he would look at her

"I guess" he said still playing on his phone, Kate sighed as Mike moved his hand to rest on her thigh in comfort

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked Mike softly as she placed her hand on his

"Nothing, it's going to take a little time" he answered squeezing her hand

"Can we go home yet?" Josh said noticing the closeness between his Mother and Mike

"I've got you until dinner" Kate said turning to look at him

"So why did you invite us here Mum? Was it to show off your lover boy or because you actually wanted to see us?" Josh answered placing his phone down

"I wanted to see you all, it's not the same without you around" she said sadly as he chuffed in disbelief

"You seem to have replaced us quickly seen as your already Pregnant" he said angrily as Kate looked at him confused

"Your Mother loves you guys and nothing or no one is going to change that" Mike said trying to help as he moved forward in his chair

"I want a little Sister!" Charlotte said breaking the tension

"Me too!" Liam said as he giggled Kate couldn't help but smile at them and Mike before turning back to Josh

"That isn't what's happening Josh and you know that" she said sadly

"Isn't it?" he answered angrily

"Mike could you…" she asked softly indicating to her two youngest

"Yeah I'll take them for a walk along the beach he said squeezing her hand

"Thanks" she said sadly

"Come on you two let's go check out the beach" Mike said arising from his chair as Charlotte reached for his hand with Liam following closely behind.

"Right Mike's gone so do you want to tell me exactly how you're feeling?" she said moving forward in her chair as she rested her arms on the table

"What does it matter" he said placing his phone in his pocket

"It matters to me, I want to know because I care about you and I miss having you around" she said sadly at him

"it's easy for you to say that but you replaced us as soon as we left, not just with Mike but that" he said pointing to her stomach

"I can't help how I feel about Mike Josh and as for the baby it wasn't planned but it doesn't mean I don't love you any less" she said moving to sit in the chair next to him

"You said things would be different when everything fell apart with Dad" he said turning to look at her

"Things are different Josh, do you know why?" she asked as he shook his head

"Because of Mike, I didn't intend to fall for him so quickly after your Dad and I separated but I did, he's making an effort to get to know you guys the least you can do is make an effort back, when this baby comes along I want everyone to be there I want everyone to be getting along. I don't want to bring this baby into the world if their older brother wants nothing to do with them or me" she said placing her hands on her abdomen

"I didn't realise…" he answered sadly

"You left Josh, if you had of stuck around you would have seen how happy Mike makes me. I'm not mad at you for leaving but I defiantly do miss you" she said moving her hand to caress his cheek

"How far along are you?" he asked moving his hand to place it on her stomach

"2 Months and a half, still enough time for us to work things out" she said tears forming in her eyes

"I'm so sorry" he said sadly as he wrapped his arms around her

"Don't be sorry, I love you kiddo" she said hugging him tightly as she placed a kiss on his head

"I love you too Mum, and I love my little brother or sister" he said as she pulled away from the hug

"And I'm sure once he or she gets here you'll be the best big brother I know you already are to Charlotte and Liam" she said brushing the tear off his cheek

"Can we go walk along the beach? I want to get to know Mike" he said hopeful

"Of course! And I know Mike is dying to get to know you too" she said happily as they arose from their chairs and made their way towards Mike and the kids.


	16. Chapter 16

"I think Charlotte and Liam like you" Kate said later that night when they were snuggling on the couch with Kate's head resting on Mikes lap

"You think?" he asked brushing his hand softly through her hair

"Charlotte was besotted with you" she said giggling

"I don't know why" he said smirking at her

"She couldn't stop staring at you" Kate said looking up at him from her place in his lap "I mean I can see why you're pretty good looking" she said smirking at him

"I'm glad you think so" he said grinning at her "I hope our child is as beautiful as you" he said winking at her

"I hope he or she has your eyes, it's one of the many things I love about you" she said smirking at him as she reached a hand up and brushed it against his cheek

"What's the other thing?" he asked smirking at her

"Your kind heart, get your mind out of the gutter" she said hitting his shoulder

"I can't help it if you bring that side of me out" he said smirking as he placed his hand on her abdomen.

"So what were you and Josh talking about today?" she asked thinking to back when she saw the two of them walking along the beach

"That kid had so many questions!" he said laughing

"He was grilling you?" she asked as she smirked at him

"Yes! And it's not funny" he said playfully poking her in the side

"It kind of is" she said laughing as she arose from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen

"He kept asking me what my intentions were with you, if I was going to treat you right. I'll tell you he certainly loves his Mum" Mike said grinning as she made her way back in with a tub of ice cream

"Thank you" she said smiling as him as she sat down

"For what?" he asked confused

"For making the effort to get to know my kids, I know it's not always easy forming a relationship with someone's else's kids but it means a lot that you are willing to" she said placing the ice cream tub on the coffee table

"I love you Kate, and I want your kids to love me and see that I'm not going anywhere" he said brushing his hand across hers

"You love me?" she said sheepishly grinning like a school girl at him

"Yes Kate McGregor I do" he said pulling her onto his lap

"We're going to be ok right?" she asked sadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"You mean?" he asked looking down at her stomach

"The baby, and Maxine" she said moving a hand to rest on her abdomen

"Kate…" he said moving a hand under her chin to look into her eyes "I promise you with everything I have that I won't let anything happen to you or our baby, and Maxine she needs to back off otherwise I'll go to the BRASS myself; tell them my side of the story" he said as the tears began forming in both their eyes

"You promise?" she asked hopeful

"I do, but with one condition…" he said moving his hand under the pillow that was next to him

"Anything" she said smiling at him

"Marry me?" he asked hopeful holding up a ring between them

"You're serious?" she asked surprised as she looked at the ring

"Deadly serious" he said smiling at her

"Are you sure? I mean we've only been together a few months and the baby well it wasn't planned…" she said mumbling away as Mike placed his free hand on her cheek

"I don't need us to be together for a long time to know exactly how I feel about you Kate, and yes the baby wasn't planned but it has happened and I believe it's fate pulling us together, so I'll ask again Marry me?" he said brushing her cheek with his thumb

"Yes..." Kate answered through tears

"Yes?" Mike asked not sure he heard her right

"Yes!" she said nodding her head as Mike slowly put the ring on her finger he pulled her close and kissed her passionately

"It's beautiful" she said as he pulled away she looked at the 9 carat gold diamond ring on her finger

"I'm glad you like it, Josh even said you'd love it" he said smiling at her

"You told Josh?" she said confused

"I asked his permission" Mike said brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear

"I love you so much Mike Flynn" she said leaning in and kissing his lips softly as Mike smiled against her lips he began manoeuvring them off the couch and carrying her towards the stairs Kate wrapping her legs tightly around him

"My ice cream" she said grinning at him as she pulled away from the kiss

"It'll still be there tomorrow" he said winking at her as he met her lips in a passionate kiss as he began the walk up the stairs towards the bedroom.

The next morning Mike patiently waited as he knocked at Maxine's door

"Mike what are you doing here?" Maxine said opening the door

"I've come to talk" he moving inside

"Come running back have you" she said sighing

"No, I've come to give you these" he said handing her paperwork

"I've already signed them I just need your signature" he said crossing his arms

"Divorce papers?" she said confused

"Kate and I are getting Married, so I want to tie up loose ends" he said as Maxine looked at him angrily

"You barely know her! And you're going to marry her?" she answered back

"Just sign the damn papers Max" he said impatiently

"You knocked her up didn't you that's why your marrying her?" she answered reaching for a pen

"I love her! And that's why I want to marry her, having a baby is just something extra" he said biting back "I'll sign your precious papers" she said opening the page and signing her name

"You will?" he said confused she gave up so easy

"Yes but you should know I've contacted the BRASS about your so called 'relationship'" she said angrily passing him the papers

"You just hate to see anyone else happy don't you" he said checking the paperwork to see if she had actually signed it

"Kate should expect a call today about a meeting with the BRASS" she answered bluntly.

"You're not going to destroy this Maxine, and the BRASS isn't either" he said folding up the paperwork and placing it in his pocket

"If you say so Mike however I think the BRASS would disagree" she said shrugging her shoulders

"They didn't when you and I got married, I'll explain things to them just like I did with us" he said moving towards the door

"Good luck with that" she said sarcastically

"Oh and Maxine" he said as he opened the door "Next time I want Kate to meet my sons don't stand in the way" he said closing the door behind him before he gave her a chance to answer back.

**_Hope you allall enjoy this Chapter! And before anyone says anything yes I'm aware Kate and Mike can't get married straight away because they both only just got divorces but... IT'S FICTION!!! Don't forget to review loving reading all your wonderful comments. Much love Xx _**


	17. Chapter 17

Kate was patiently awaiting her turn to go in to see the BRASS, she had wished she could have gotten some advice from Mike but when she awoke he was gone.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice someone make their way out of the office "Lieutenant McGregor you can go in now" a woman said breaking her out of her trance, nodding as she made her way into the office her stomach full of butterflies.

Saluting as she entered the office she was directed to sit across from the man who was looking at a folder as she walked in

"Lieutenant McGregor I presume?" he answered looking up from the paperwork in front of him

"Yes Sir" she answered sitting nervously opposite him

"I'm Commander Martin, do you know why you're here today?" he asked wondering if she was aware

"I have an Idea as to why Sir" she answered

"It's come to my attention Miss McGregor that you're having a relationship with your Commanding Officer a…" he said opening the file "Mike Flynn, how do you answer to these allegations?" he asked closing the folder again

"I'm not going to deny them Sir what's the point you've got all you evidence right in front of you" she said pointing to the folder

"I'm sure you're aware of the Navy Regulations" he said confused

"Yes Sir but for what it's worth the relationship started way before he became my Commanding Officer and when I found out we called it off" she said moving uncomfortably in the chair

"And now?" he asked confused if they were together why he was told

"Honestly Sir?" she said nervously

"Yes honestly Miss McGregor " he answered worried about what she was going to say

"Things are different now Sir we have another life to think of, I'll give up the Navy if it means Mike can stay working on Hammersley doing what he loves" she said refusing to look at him

"Are you in love with Mr Flynn?" he asked studying her posture carefully

"No Sir…" she said answered unfaithfully Commander Martin noticing the way she crinkled her nose as she answered, something she hadn't done when she's told him something true.

"Is that your final answer Miss McGregor?" he asked watching her closely

"Yes Sir…" she answered her nose crinkling again

"I just have a few more questions to ask you" he said moving forward in his chair

"Sir?" she answered nervously

"Have you ever been in trouble with the BRASS before?" he asked looking at her file

"No Sir, I left the Navy after having my second child" she answered back

"And your current pregnancy would it be an issue if you were to stay on Hammersley?" he asked concerned

"No Sir, I can still do my duties as Executive Officer until I'm due to give birth" she said confused

"I understand that however what I'm concerned about is that Commander Flynn would be paying too much attention in making sure your safe and not doing anything that could harm your child" he said trying to make a point

"I see you're point Sir however Commander Flynn acts differently on board Hammersley than he does in his personal life" she said trying to defend him

"Care to elaborate Miss McGregor?" he asked confused

"Commander Flynn is nothing but professional on board Sir that's all I wanted to say" she said hopeful

"I was given some information in saying you and Mike Flynn are set to be Married is this correct?" he asked in confidence

"Yes Sir that is correct" she said shifting in her seat

"So in regards to my previous question earlier I asked if you were in love with Mr Flynn and you answered no, now if you're not in love with Mr Flynn why are you getting married?" he asked looking at her confused as he watched her nose crinkle a third time

"Security Sir, for the baby…" she answered bluntly

"Very well…" he said not believing her "I'm going to assess what we've discussed here today and I will call you in a few hours with my initial report" he said opening the folder as he began jotting something down

"Is there anything else Sir?" she asked sadly

"No Miss McGregor that's all, you're dismissed…" he said looking up at her as she arose from the chair

"Sir" she said saluting him as she made her way to the door

"One more thing Miss McGregor?" he said as she opened the door

"Yes Sir?" she asked turning to look at him

"Don't stress it's not good for you or the baby" he said nodding at her as she left his office closing the door behind her she let out a big sigh she didn't know she had been holding in.

Arriving home just after lunch Kate pulled up just as Mike was getting out of his car

"Hey!" he said running over to her

"Where'd you go this morning?" she asked confused as he placed a quick kiss on her lips before they began walking to the front door

"I went to see Maxine" he said as they entered the house

"Oh?" she asked confused

"I took the divorce papers for her to sign, how did your meeting with the BRASS go?" he asked anxiously as they placed their keys down on the table

"Um I'm not sure yet Commander Martin had a lot of questions?" she said looking at him nervously

"You're meeting was with Commander Martin?" he said surprised

"Yeah… why?" she asked anxiously

"Commander John Martin has a bit of a reputation around NAVCOM as an A grade hard arse he doesn't permit any kind of fraternization between any Crew mates whether their working together on a ship or at NAVCOM" he said following her into the kitchen

"Great so basically there was no point seeing him if he has already made up his mind" she said sadly opening the fridge and grabbing some cheese out

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to warn you" he said sadly "It's fine, did Maxine sign the papers?" she asked cutting herself a slice of cheese

"Yes and without any nagging or drama" he said surprised

"Really?" she asked confused as she opened the fridge and grabbed a jar of pickles

"Yeah, I went and saw a lawyer afterwards to lodge the paperwork" he said smiling at her

"I find it very hard to believe Maxine would just sign Divorce papers without an ulterior motive" she said placing a pickle on her slice of cheese as she cut another piece and placed it on top

"Well whatever it is we'll come through it the other side" he said moving towards her and placing his hand on her waist

"Yeah" she said smiling at him as she took a bite out of her cheese and pickle concoction

"You know we have bread right?" he asked as she placed another pickle in between her slices of cheese

"I don't want bread she said smirking at him as she took another bite

"Pregnancy cravings?" he asked as he went to grab a pickle for himself

"Yes!" she answered hitting his hand away "And if you eat my food I'll hurt you" she said giggling at him

"So when do you find out Commander Martin's answer?" he asked eyeing off her food

"A couple of hours" she answered not paying attention as Mike took a huge bite of her cheese and pickles

"I haven't eaten all day" he said swallowing as he kissed her cheek quickly before moving towards the lounge

"Oi!" she said walking after him as she grabbed the tea towel off the bench and threw it at him

"Kate McGregor, are you picking a fight with me?" he said picking up the tea towel as he turned around to face her

"You ate my food" she said as she ate the last little bit of food she had in her hand "Now I have to hurt you" she answered shrugging her shoulders

"Bring it on McGregor!" he said laughing at her

"It's so on Flynn!" she said smirking at him as she reached for the sponge on the end of the bench

"Choose your weapon wisely" he said grinning at her as he moved forward she threw the sponge at him as she quickly ran past him and ducked for cover near the couch.

"That's it!" he said laughing as he turned on his heel and made his way over to the couch confused when he didn't see her there "Kate?" he said turning around to face the kitchen as he did so Kate moved from her place near the window and stood on the couch as she tapped his back softly, he turned around quickly grabbing her waist as he tripped causing Kate to fall onto the couch Mike moved over the back of the couch and carefully hovered above her as he brushed the hair out of her face while she giggled

"Got ya!" he said smirking at her

"I guess you did" she said grinning at him as he leant down to kiss her their lips inches apart her phone began ringing from her pocket.

Reaching down to her pocket she fumbled around her phone "Um Kate… Your hand is in a particular sensitive spot" he said grinning at her as she finally gripped her phone pulling it out of her pocket

"Sorry" she said giggling

"Are you though?" he asked as she pressed answer and moved the phone up to her ear

"Lieutenant McGregor speaking" she answered smiling at Mike as he continued to hover above her

"Yes Sir… I understand Sir" she answered as Mike looked at her confused

"You too Sir, goodbye" she said hanging up the phone and placing it on the floor

"Well?" Mike asked nervously

"That was Commander Martin" she said brushing her hand across his cheek

"I gathered that, what did he say?" Mike asked looking at her confused as she smirked at him

"No action to be required, we can continue to work and have a relationship together as long as we keep it off the boat" she said smiling at him as he grinned

"That's great! You must have wooed him with your charm" he said winking at her

"He also said to say congratulations on the baby and the engagement" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"See I told you everything would be fine" he said leaning in closer to her

"That you did Flynn, that you did" she said smirking as he closed the distance between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Now 6 months heavily pregnant Kate was still working on Hammersley but taking careful precautions to be protected she was planning to go on Maternity leave in her 8th month it was getting a little hard to be able to do her job now with her belly getting bigger each day but she was persistent on staying on board until she had to leave.

Before Hammersley went out for their 2-week Patrol Kate and Mike had dinner with his sons after the whole BRASS debacle she had been skeptical when Maxine had let Mike take the kids for the weekend to spend some quality time with them and have them meet Kate who was going to be their future step mother, the boys stayed in Liam's room since he had a bunk bed with a double bed down the bottom they enjoyed their time with their Father and couldn't wait until the new baby arrived and they would be big brothers.

Speaking of the baby Kate knew what she was having from day one she had a suspicion about it and it turned out to be right, Mike however missed her appointment and didn't find out so Kate began tormenting him with it. The crew knew Kate was Pregnant and what she was having but they didn't know who the Father was since Kate and Mike kept everything private including their relationship off of the boat.

It had just turned 02:00 hours when Kate was in the galley making herself a brew and Mike made his way in

"X.." he said nodding at her as he entered seeing Bomber talking away to Kate's stomach

"Sir… Can't sleep?" she asked as she grinned at him

"No…" he said grabbing an apple off the bench

"I was going to come and give you my report about today's boarding but this one had other ideas" she said looking down at Bomber who had her head against Kate's stomach

"Bomber what an earth are you doing?" he asked taking a bite as he looked as her raising an eyebrow

"I'm listening for any sounds Sir" she said grinning as the baby kicked and Bomber moved back in surprise

"I think that little one has had enough of you poking around Bomber" Mike said grinning at Kate

"Do you know what you're having Ma'am?" Bomber asked with a girly grin

"I do" she said picking up her mug from beside her

"Well? Any insight? I need to know if I'm buying for a niece or nephew" Bomber said hopeful as Kate shook her head

"My lips are sealed" Kate said taking a sip from her drink

"Damn…" Bomber said as she moved towards the door "Sorry Sir" she whispered as she moved past him and out of the galley.

Bomber… the only one out of the whole ship that knew Kate and Mike were an item and that he was the Father of her baby and the second person onboard who didn't know the gender.

"It's really killing you isn't it!" Kate said smirking at Mike as she placed her drink down

"Just one hint?" he said hopeful moving towards her

"Using Bomber to get the gender out of me is not going to work" she said grinning as she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said smirking at her as he moved closer

"Just because Bomber knows about us doesn't mean I'm going to tell you; you're just going to have to wait until the birth" she said reaching for her mug

"Not even one little hint?" he asked moving closer to her making her back into the counter

"Nope" she said placing her mug back down her back hit the cupboard

"I can't tempt you…" he said slowly placing a hand on her waist

"Nope…" she said grinning as he got closer

"What about now?" he said smirking as he ran his other hand up her arm and against her cheek

"It's not going to work…" she only just managed to get out as he pinned her against the counter

"Hmm… I'd disagree" he said grinning at her as he moved his head closer to her lips as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck

"Mike… We agreed to keep this off the boat" she said nodding at him

"Right, sorry" he said moving back a little

"It's just you know, Bomber and Swaine may know for medical reasons but we don't want 2Dad's running his mouth" she said smiling weakly at him her arms still wrapped around his neck

"Just one?" he asked hopeful wagging his eyebrows at her

"Fine, just one" she said moving her head closer to him as their lips met in a soft tender kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but it's time for your quick check up Ma'am" Swaine said stopping at the window of the galley as Mike and Kate pulled apart, Mike giggled as Swaine headed towards the wardroom

"Thanks Swaine, I'll be there in a minute" Kate said smiling apologetic at Mike as she playfully hit him on the chest

"Ouch!" he said as he moved aside to let her pass

"This is exactly why we keep it off the boat" she said going red in embarrassment

"It's not the first time Swanio has caught us together Kate" he said grinning at her

"No but it will be the last!" she said shaking her head as she smiled

"How is he today?" he asked placing his hands on Kates stomach

"How do you know it's a he?" Kate said smirking at him

"Lucky guess?" he said grinning

"He or she, is doing well but you know Swaine just wanting to make sure everything is how it should be" she said reassuring him

"Good, but you need to stop making Mummy so sick" he said leaning down and talking to her stomach

"Swaine will give me something for the nausea, I'll be fine" she said brushing a hand through his hair

"I know, I just worry that's all" he said looking up at her

"Well don't, in two months I will be off the ship being closer to a hospital if anything goes wrong; not that anything will!" she said smiling at him

"I know…" he said uncertain

"Now, you better let me go before Swaine sends a search party" she said grinning at him as he placed a kiss on her stomach

"I love you, and I love you" he said placing a kiss on her cheek

"I love you too, now let us go" she said giggling as he moved aside before she walked towards the door

"Kate?" he asked making her stop and turn around

"Yeah?" she asked stopping in the doorway

"It's a girl isn't it?" he said grinning at her

"Patience Flynn" she said shaking her head before exiting out of the galley and heading towards the ward room.

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to upload a new Chapter but I just got back from Victoria from my family Christmas party in my hometown. Hope you enjoy the New Chapter I kind of skipped forward a few moths because was stuck a bit on wht to write, they'll probably only be 3 Chapters left before I end it off but thank you to everyone who has stuck with me from day one! Enjoy and don't forget to review, Much love Xx _**


	19. Chapter 19

2Dads had been sitting in the junior's mess as he heard footsteps decent down the hall in different directions, slowly making his way out of the mess he jumped as Mike was still standing in the Galley

"2Dads!" Mike said looking at him through the window area as he threw his apple core in the bin

"Sir? I thought you were somewhere else…" he said holding his plate tightly

"No?" Mike said confused looking down at his plate "Finished?" he asked

"Hmm?" 2Dads asked nervously

"Your food, have you finished?" he said pointing to his empty plate

"Oh ah yes Sir" he answered moving forward

"Here, I'll wash it you go do your rounds" Mike said extending his hand to reach for the plate

"Oh um thank you Sir…" he said passing him his empty plate

"Where'd you come from anyway?" Mike asked confused as he took the plate

"The junior's mess Sir…" he said grinning

"Right and you didn't hear anything did you?" he said more of a statement than a question

"No Sir! Of course not" he answered quickly

"Good, you better head to do your rounds" Mike said placing the plate in the sink

"Yes Sir…" 2Dads said quickly making his way towards the bridge giggling a little to himself.

"Charge! You'll never guess what" 2Dads said as he ran onto the bridge and over to the Captain's Chair

"2Dads I'm not interested in whatever gossip you are about to say" Charge answered as the smile dropped off 2Dads face

"But Charge!" he said sadly

"No 2Dads, you're always getting into trouble with the stuff you say" he said crossing his arms and looking over at RO who was shaking his head

"I resent that however…" 2Dads began to say as Charge interrupted him

"You're going to tell me anyway aren't you?" Charge said in a defeated voice as Bomber giggled from her place next to RO

"Yes!" 2Dads said smirking like a kid who was just given candy

"Ok fine, but I don't want any part of whatever it is" Charge said throwing his hands up

"Ok! I promise" he said excitedly

"Proceed then" Charge said rolling his eyes

"Ok! So I was in the Juniors mess and I overheard the X and CO discussing her current Pregnancy..." he said making a lot of hand movements

"Trust you to eavesdrop 2Dad's" RO answers not surprised by him at all

"Ok first of all RO I was eating my dinner I wasn't listening in" he answered back

"Sure 2Dads" Bomber said smirking at Charge who was holding back his smile.

"Ok fair enough but let's just say I 'overheard'" he said quoting his fingers in the air "The CO he's…" he began to say as Kate made her way in

"Leader!" Kate said startling him

"Ma'am? I thought you had finished your watch…" he said jumping back

"I forgot my phone" she said as Charge picked it up off the controls and passed it to her

"Right…" 2Dads answered looking at Charge nervously

"But please do continue with your interesting conversation" she said placing her phone in her pocket

"Ah it's nothing important Ma'am" he said placing his hands in his pocket

"Please 2Dads enlighten us all with this information you just must share" she answered crossing her arms as Mike entered the bridge

"What's going on here?" he asked confused looking at everyone who was avoiding any eye contact with 2Dads or Kate. "Leader?" Mike asked confused as he looked at him

"It's nothing Sir" 2Dads answered quickly

"X?" Mike asked turning look at her as Kate sighed

"2Dads was telling a stupid joke Sir" Kate answered before turning around and exiting the bridge leaving everyone more confused than before.

"Right everyone get back to work set a course for home Bomber" Mike said moving towards the Captain's Chair as he watched 2Dads exit the bridge in a hurry

"4 hours until we hit home port Sir" Bomber said plotting in a course home

"Good, Captain has the ship" he answered as Charge moved out of the chair

"Captain on the bridge CO has the ship" he said moving towards the stairs as Mike sat down in the Captain's Chair.

"Ma'am!" 2Dads said as he chased after Kate just before she entered her cabin

"What is it 2Dads?" she asked stopping in front of her cabin

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked as she looked at him confused "To the CO you could have told him but you didn't" he said confused

"2Dads your smart" she said watching as he grinned at the compliment "Probably too smart sometimes so I trust you already knew before you even 'overheard' the CO and I talking earlier" she said smiling weakly at him

"Yes Ma'am" he answered softly

"So why only now did you decide to say anything?" she asked looking at him sadly

"I don't know Ma'am… I guess I just wanted to share something exciting for once" he said moving back to lean against the wall as someone walked past

"I don't understand" she said confused

"In this job as you know we have the bad outcomes and the good, and the miracle of creating another life is something that's exciting and yes I know everyone knows your Pregnant but wouldn't you feel happier if everyone was more involved? Including the Father?" he said as she looked at him surprised

"2Dads what are you trying to say?" she asked sadly

"I've seen the way the Boss reacts Ma'am when everyone congratulates you and asked who the Father is, he is wanting to be by your side and sharing the praise along with you he helped create that little human being that's growing inside of you and he's missing out on the whole experience because you have to talk and hide in secret" he said sadly as Kate continued to look at him surprised

"Why do you care so much Leo?" she asked calling him by his proper name

"My sister she died in child birth a few years ago now and the Father wasn't involved as much as she'd liked and it was painful to see her go through that" he answered smiling weakly at her

"I had no idea… I'm sorry" she said sadly

"It's hard knowing she's not here to meet her little boy but seeing his face light up every time I come home and visit spoiling him with presents" he said grinning as he wiped away a stray tear

"I never pictured you as an Uncle" Kate said smiling at him

"I guess there is a few things you don't know about me Ma'am" he said sadly smiling at her

"I guess there is…" she said sadly

"All I'm saying is... we're all family here and we will support you both" he said hopeful

"Thank you Leo, I appreciate it" she said smiling at him as she moved forward

"Your welcome but if you tell anyone about this heart to heart I'm going to have to deny it" he said smirking at her

"Of course as long as I can trust you with my secret just until we decide to tell everyone" she said smiling at him

"Certainly my lips are sealed" he said winking at her

"I'm serious 2Dads if I find out anyone who doesn't already know I'll come after you" she said shaking her head at him as he nodded

"We should be in port in a few hours Ma'am so I'll leave you to get some rest" he said smiling at her as he went to move

"2Dads?" she said as he stopped to look at her once more

"Yes?" he answered

"You going to the pub after we dock?" she asked smiling at him

"I was thinking about it" he said smiling at her

"Make sure everyone's there, there's something I need to tell everyone" she said nodding at him

"I'll have an Orange Juice nice and cold waiting for you Ma'am" he said grinning at her as he turned back around

"Make it an Lemonade and I'll bring you a present" she said giggling as he walked off, Kate entering her cabin closing the door behind her.

Hammersley had pulled into the docks 4 hours later and everyone went in their separate directions 2Dads nodded at Kate as he walked off she heard him tell everyone to come to the pub tonight now all she had to do was convince Mike into telling everyone however she knew one weakness that would get him to go along with anything and everything she said.

It was just after dinner when Kate and Mike made their way through the doors of the pub

"Are you sure about this?" he asked looking at her with a worried look

"2Dads gave me some advice today Hammersley is our family to and they will support us" she said reaching for his hand

"2Dads gave you advice?" Mike said surprised

"Don't worry it surprised me too" she said grinning at him

"And are you sure about the other thing?" he asked squeezing her hand

"I think I've made the right decision do you agree?" she asked hopeful holding up the little gift bag in her hand

"I think you've made the perfect decision" he said smiling at her as they walked towards the booth where everyone was sitting.

"Hey!!" Nikki called as she spotted them walking over

"It's about time you guys showed up" Charge said placing the tray of drinks down

"Where's 2Dads?" Kate asked not seeing him around

"He's getting the rest of the drinks" Bomber said pointing to 2Dad's who was making his way over

"Boss, X nice to see you made it" he said placing the drinks down and pushing a lemonade in front of Kate

"Thank you" she said smiling at him as he sat down next to her

"So the X... I mean Kate and I have some news to share with you all" Mike said reaching for a drink

"You're getting Married?" Charge blurted out as a joke

"Yes" Kate answered quickly

"Wait what?!" he said looking at them confused

"And I'm the Father of Kate's baby" Mike said as people's mouths dropped in surprise

"Cheers!" Kate said breaking the quietness and holding up her glass as 2Dad's grinned at her.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know…" Charge said as he watched everyone else grinning at Kate and Mike

"To be fair I'm Kate's best friend" Nikki said grinning

"And we had to know for medical reasons" Swaine said motioning between himself and Bomber

"2Dads not you too" Charge said sadly

"Sorry Charge…" he said smiling weakly at him

"I didn't know" RO said shrugging his shoulders

"You don't count Robert you don't listen to ship gossip anyway" Charge said taking a big sip of his beer

"Gee thanks" RO said looking at him sadly "You know Navy Regulations right?" RO blurted out

"Yes Robert we do" Mike said angrily

"Well I don't get it then how can two high ranking Navy Officers be getting Married and having a family and still serve together" he said picking up his drink

"RO!" 2Dads said glaring at him

"What?" he said confused

"You're a little out of line there RO" Bomber said placing her glass down

"We have permission from the BRASS as long as we keep it off the ship and professional on board" Kate said getting frustrated

"Back off Robert" Nikki said giving him the look

"I'm just stating the obvious" he said holding his hands up in surrender

"So… Sir do you know what you're having?" Charge asked changing the subject

"Well…" Mike said as he let out a chuckle "That's a long story but the answer is no Charge I don't know, however this one does" he said poking Kate softly on her shoulder

"Do we get to know what you're having before the birth?" 2Dads asked excitedly

"Actually… Yes, but I need someone to help me" Kate said surprising Mike

"For real?" Mike said looking at her confused

"Yes it's not in the usual way though I brought a present tonight for one person" Kate began saying as she picked the small bag up off the floor

"That's what that is for?" Mike asked looking at her confused

"Yeah I've thought long and hard about this for quite a few months now and today confirmed my final decision" she said placing the bag on the table

"Who gets the present?" Bomber asked excitedly

"Everybody close your eyes" Kate said as she watched everyone close them

"Are you still sure about this? I mean the other part I already know about" Mike whispered to her

"A hundred percent yes" she whispered back to him as she pushed the present in front of the person she had chosen

"Alright you can open your eyes now" Mike said smiling as everyone excitedly looked in front of them to see if they had the present.

"Me?" 2Dads asked confused as he spotted the present sitting in front of him everyone else smiling at the decision Kate had made

"Yes you 2Dads" Kate said smiling at him she leant into Mike who had moved to face him so he was standing behind Kate

"And you agree with this decision too Sir?" he asked confused

"I do, this is one of the most important decision that Kate has made with me I couldn't agree more with her after today you proved that she was making the right one; however I still don't know the gender" he said smirking as he wrapped his arms around Kate as she interlocked her hands with his

"Well go on 2Dads open it!" Charge said impatiently

"Ok, ok…" 2Dad's said as he reached into the bag and pulled out two carefully folded baby shirts

"Which one is it?" Nikki asked looking at the two shirts one blue and one pink

"So the idea is that whichever gender the baby is will have an important question on it, and you have to unfold them at the same time" Kate said smirking at him

"Charge will you help?" 2Dads said passing him the blue one

"On the count of 3?" Charge said nodding at 2Dads

"Ready, 1" 2Dad's said nervously

"2",

"3" they both said at the same time as the unfolded the shirts and held them up

"Wait what!" Nikki said surprised

"Which one is it?" Bomber said confused

"Neither one of them have a quote" Swaine said laughing

"Princess" RO said reading the pink shirt

"Or Prince…" Swaine said reading the blue shirt as they all looked at Kate who was giggling to herself

"Come on Kate that's not fair!" Mike said into her ear

"I'm sorry I just couldn't pass up the opportunity" she said smirking at them all

"Here's the real gender and question" she passing 2Dads an envelope and wrapped present from her handbag

"For real this time?" 2Dads asked smirking at her

"Yes, but open the envelope first then turn around and open the present" Mike said smiling at him

"The envelope will have the gender and the present will have the quote on them" Kate answered nodding at him to open them

"Then we have a special gift just for you 2Dads" Mike said as they all fell silent while 2Dads began opening the envelope.

It was all nerves and eager impatience while he opened the envelope as he pulled it out he looked at Kate and smiled

"Are you serious?" he said with tears in his eyes as Kate nodded at him with tears forming now in her eyes

"Now the present" she said softly as he turned around and began to unwrap it away from prying eyes

"What is it!" Nikki and Bomber asked in sync as 2Dads turned around quickly holding up a Navy Camouflage shirt in pink

"IT'S A GIRL!!!!!" 2Dads yelled as he waved the outfit in the air

"I knew it!!!" Mike yelled as he began jumping up and down in excitement everyone laughing at him

"What does it say?" Charge asked as 2Dads held it up to reveal what it said,

"2Dads pass it around but close your eyes!" Mike said as he finished jumping around with excitement

"But I want to read it!" he said sadly

"Not yet until you get your present" Kate said pulling a folded shirt out of her handbag and placing it in front of him

"Nikki, hold onto that and don't turn it around yet" Mike said as Nikki placed the shirt in her lap

"Ok 2Dads you can open your eyes" Kate said as he looked down at the Navy shirt that was folded in front of him

"I'm confused?" he said looking at Kate

"This decision did not come lightly Kate has been thinking about it for months on end and today 2Dads you showed her what it means to be family, so with this decision comes great responsibility and we know you'll honor it greatly" Mike said tearing up

"Alright ready… Nikki hold the shirt up facing you, 2Dads unfold yours facing the table so you can't read it" Kate said as they followed instructions

"Ok ready…" Mike said standing next to Kate as 2Dads and Nikki nodded

"Nikki turn the shirt around" Kate said as Nikki turned the shirt around to reveal in big gold writing across the front of it 'Goddaughter'

"Alright now everyone reveal to 2Dads what it says on his shirt" Mike said as 2Dads looked at the pink shirt confused

"GODFATHER!!!" everyone yelled all at once as it finally clicked to 2Dads what this meant

"NO WAY, Are you for real?" he asked turning his shirt around to look at it

"Yes Leo, we want you to be our daughters Godfather" Kate said smiling at him as Mike placed a hand on her shoulder

"Thank you so much I won't let you down!" he said moving quickly towards them and embracing them in a hug

"Congratulations 2Dads!!" Charge said holding up his glass

"You deserve it buddy!" Swaine said reaching for his glass as 2Dads pulled away from the hug and reached for his

"To 2Dads!" Bomber said as everyone raised their glasses

"To Mike and Kate!" 2Dads said as they all clinked their glasses together in celebration.


	20. Chapter 20

"I think 2Dads is besotted with the choice you made" Mike said later that night as they were snuggled in bed

"He proved to me today that I was making the right decision" she said smiling at him as she rested against the bedhead

"He's always so unpredictable but today he showed one of his many great qualities" he said grinning as he moved down to her stomach

"He sure did" she said giggling as she watched him place his head on her belly

"Hey Daddy's little girl" he said softly to her stomach as there was a kick in response

"Whoa…" Kate said in response moving a hand to rest on her lower back

"Did you feel that?" he said grinning widely at her

"Yeah, I think your forgetting who's carrying her Mike" she said grinning at him as he moved up to rest next to her as he wrapped a hand over her stomach

"I still can't get over the fact that we're having a girl" he said looking up at her

"I was going to keep it a secret a little longer but I just couldn't wait to see the look on your face when I told you" she said brushing her free hand through his hair

"I've never wanted anything more than what I have with you right now" he said moving to lay on his tummy as he faced her

"I highly doubt that" she said grinning at him

"I got you a present" he said moving off the bed and reaching into his side draw

"Mike I don't need anything…" she said moving uncomfortably as he turned back to face her

"It's just something a little small" he said grinning at her as he passed her a little box

"What is it?" she asked confused

"Open it" he said sitting back next to her as she opened up the box to reveal a little pair of pink hand knitted baby boots

"There beautiful" she said picking them up in her hand

"My grandmother made them" he said smiling at her as her facial expression changed

"Hang on you knew all along?" she said grinning at him

"I may have taken a ultrasound picture when I visited my Mum last month and my Grandmother picked it especially after having 6 daughters she knew straight away" he said laughing

"Mike!" she said putting them back in the box and hitting his arm

"Ow! What was that for?" he said grinning at her as she placed the box on her bedside table

"You knew all along and didn't say anything" she said shaking her head

"I wanted you to have the pleasure of announcing it" he said moving closer to her as she laid down in the bed

"I can't believe you" she said grinning as he moved to hover above her

"Are you mad at me?" he said grinning at her

"Yes" she said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face

"Kate…" he said softly as she closed her eyes

"I'm not talking to you" she said as the corner of her mouth formed a smile

"Are you sure…" he said moving his head closer to hers

"Yes" she answered

"But you just talked to me" he said laughing as she opened her eyes and they met

"That doesn't count" she said grinning at him

"How about now?" he said smirking at her as he leant down and touched his lips against hers

"Still mad" she said as he pulled away she grinned as he leant back down and kissed her more deeper

"Now?" he said laughing

"Getting there, maybe one more" she said wrapping her hands around his neck as he leant back down this time kissing her passionately

"This is absolute torture" he said pulling away once more as she giggled

"Mr Flynn is that your leg or are you just happy to see me?" she said looking at him surprised

"Care to find out future Mrs Flynn?" he said leaning back down as their lips met in one lasting fiery kiss.

It was just after 3am when Kate awoke with unbearable back pain

"Ahh!" she said sitting up quickly as the light next to her flicked on

"Kate?" Mike asked in a worried voice

"Somethings wrong…" she only just managed to get out as she yelled in pain

"What!" he said confused as he felt his side of the bed getting wet

"Mike…" Kate said looking at him sadly as she flipped the blanket back

"Is that…" he said jumping off the bed and running around to her side

"I think my waters just broke…" she said hissing in pain

"You can't be in labor your only 6 months Pregnant" he said in panic

"Technically 7 months yesterday" she said moving to stand

"What are you doing?" he said moving to grab her as she tried to stand

"We have to go to the hospital" she said with tears forming in her eyes

"I'll get the bags" he said looking at her sadly as he reached for her slippers and her bag that was on the floor near the wardrobe they had packed since they found out to be prepared for when the time came which was turning out to be now.

"What if we lose her?" she said between sobs

"Everything will be fine Kate, she's a fighter just like her Mum" Mike said placing the bag on the bed as he moved towards her brushing the tears off her cheek

"You can't tell me that is normal" she said looking at the bed that was covered in a red colored liquid

"I promise, everything will be ok" he said as she slipped her shoes on

"You can't promise that because you have no idea…" she said as she held her stomach in pain

"I know but I promise you with my life nothing will happen to our little girl" he said as she began to walk towards the bedroom door

"I trust you…" she said turning to look at him with fright in her eyes

"Come let's get you to the hospital" he said grabbing the bag off the bed and walking her down the stairs towards the front door with nothing but worry on his mind.

**_Hey everyone! I know its only a short Chapter but tomorrow is New Year Eve here in Australia and I wanted to get one more out before the New Year, I'll hopefully have another one out in a couple of days but until then hope you are still enjoying this... Don't forget to review I love reading all you wonderful comments. Much Love Xx _**


	21. Chapter 21

"Yes Sir can I help you?" the lay behind the desk asked as he came to a halt in front of her

"My Fiancé she's in labor!" he said in panic

"Ok calm down Sir" she said standing up from her seat as Kate slowly made her way over

"You don't understand!" he said in anger as someone with a wheelchair made their way over

"What's to understand she's in labor Sir?" the nurse said confused as they helped Kate into the wheelchair

"She's only 7 months!" he said getting frustrated at them

"Get the doctor down here now!" the lady behind the desk yelled at her co-workers as they began to wheel Kate away who was crying in pain

"Where are you taking her?" he asked following behind

"We need to take her to the birthing unit Sir, a doctor will down be down immediately to see her just follow them" the lady behind the desk said as she reached for the phone to call the doctor again.

30 minutes later and several different rooms Mike was starting to get angry

"They should have seen you by now!" he said pacing back and forth

"Mike would you just calm down, your making me nervous" Kate answered as she sat up uncomfortably in the bed

"Something could be wrong and they've just stuck you in a room with no one making sure our little girl is ok" he said sadly moving towards her

"The hospital is the safest place we can be, stop ahhhh… worrying ahhh" she said holding her stomach as she was rippled through with pain

"Kate!" he said running over to her as she continued to scream in pain

"I've had 3 kids…, this is something completely different…" she said breathing through the pain as she spotted the doctor walk in

"Miss McGregor?" the doctor asked as he made his way over

"Yes…" she only just managed to get out

"It's appears you've gone into premature labor due to your low blood pressure you've had in the past…" he began saying as she interrupted him

"You think!" she said in anger "Sorry" she quickly said after

"It's fine, let's have a look and see if your dilated" the doctor said as a few nurses made their way into the room and checked to see if Kate was dilated or not

"Um Doctor…" one of the nurses said nervously

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Mike asked moving towards them as he spotted more of the red liquid on the hospital bed

"What's going on?" Kate said confused as everyone stood there staring at her private parts

"We're going to need to do a Cesarean" the Doctor said as Kate looked at him confused

"What no! I'm supposed to have a natural birth and certainly not now" she said in a panicked voice

"Your baby is in distress Miss McGregor, we have no other choice" he said as Mike moved next to her and grasped her hand

"You can do this Kate" he said squeezing her hand as she nodded in acceptance

"Let's get her set up in theater, nurse can you give Mr…" he said looking at Mike

"Flynn" he answered

"Can you give Mr Flynn some scrubs to wear during the procedure" he said as he went to exit the room

"Yes Doctor" one of the nurses said as she handed Mike some scrubs to put on while the other nurse got some epidural ready to give Kate.

"I can't do this…" she said sadly as she looked up into Mike's eyes as she laid on the operating table

"Yes you can" he said brushing his hands through her hair as he looked down at her

"I'm scared…" she said with tears in her eyes as Mike looked at the nurses putting up the sheet so she couldn't see anything

"I'm right here, it'll be over before you know it" he said gripping her hand in comfort

"Nurse Scalpel" the doctor said as he wiped Kate stomach down with some antiseptic wipe

"Doctor" the nurse answered as she handed him the scalpel

"We're starting the incision now if you feel any pain Miss McGregor let me know" he said looking at her as she nodded

"Mike?" Kate said sadly as he looked back down at her

"Yeah?" he said still brushing her hair

"If something happens…" she began saying

"No don't talk like that…" he said tears welling in his eyes

"She's out" the Doctor said as Mike looked up to see him holding up a tiny little baby

"Quickly check her breathing" the doctor said as the nurses took her to a small table

"She's out Kate, our little girl is here" he said smiling at her through his face mask

"Why can't I hear her?" she said sadly as the room was filled with the sounds of a cries

"That's our little girl Kate" he said smiling at her as the nurse brought her over wrapped in a blanket

"Congratulations it's a beautiful girl" she said placing her down on Kates chest

"We created that" Kate said as she looked down at the little girl on her chest

"She's perfect just like her Mum" he said knelling next to her so he was level with her

"I love you" she said grinning at him

"I love you both" he said brushing his thumb across their little girl head as she filled the room with more cries

"We need to get her into an oxygen bed I'm sorry to cut this short" the nurse said as she reached for her picking her carefully up as Mike arose he looked down at Kate who was turning pale

"Kate?" he said placing a hand on her cheek as she passed out

"Get Mr Flynn out of here now!" the doctor yelled out of nowhere

"No! What's going on?" he asked nervously as a male nurse started pushing him towards the door

"She's losing to much blood we need to close her up now!" the doctor yelled as the nurse spotted something

"Sir we can't" she said confused as Mike stopped in his tracks pushing the male nurse out of the way

"It's…" the doctor said confused

"Another baby?" Mike said looking at the doctor confused as he held a little girl in hands that filled the room with more screams

"Her BP's dropping" the nurse yelled as the monitor starting beeping like crazy

"Mr Flynn get out of her now!" the doctor yelled as he tried to concentrate and fixing Kate up as one of the nurses took the second baby out of the room

"Kate!!!" Mike yelled as the room filled with silence except the sound of the monitor flat lining as he was pushed out of the operating theatre by the male nurse.

**_I know I said I wouldn't post a new Chapter until the New Year however I was too excited and nervous LoL Don't hate me for the way I have left this Chapter but my next one will be my final one, it'll be a Flashforward..._****_But one more thing before I sign off a work on my last Chapter, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Much Love Xx _**


	22. Chapter 22 - Epilogue

Fast-forward to 15 years later:

"You know what today is right?" Josh asked as he sat at the table across from Mike

"Yeah buddy I do" Mike said smiling at the now 28-year-old

"Are you going to be there?" he asked hopeful

"I'll try but you know how it is with the girls" he said smiling weakly at him

"I want you to be there Dad, for Mum" he said sadly

"Someone has to be here" he answered as Josh sighed

"Look Dad, Liam and Charlotte are working today and the twins there at school please just say you'll be there" he said hopeful

"Ok… I promise" Mike said looking up at him nodding

"It's at 12, I'll see you there" Josh said as he arose from his chair, Mike following suite Josh pulling him into a hug as he did so

"I'm proud of you Josh" he said hugging him tightly

"Thanks Dad" he said pulling away from the hug as he made his way towards the front door.

Mike made his way upstairs stopping along the way as he looked at the photos on the wall…

The last 15 years had been a whirlwind of drama, love, happiness and sadness, after the birth of what he thought was just one baby the drama unfolded of it turning out Kate was Pregnant with twins after being pushed out of the room that day with the last sound him hearing was the heart machine flat lining with no heartbeat coming from Kate.

Hours later he was sitting by her side as she recovered in the ICU getting the shock of her life when she awoke and was told she had given birth to twin girls, the next 2 months after that were hard the girls had to stay in a incubator until there were healthy and strong enough to go home they chose the name Grace Cynthia after Kate's Mother and Glenda Marie after Mike's Mother.

More drama was set to come when Josh, Liam and Charlotte all moved back home because their Father was moving to the other side of the world for a Woman he had met online having all 3 older kids and 2 baby twins was a whirlwind of drama making Kate and Mike buy a bigger house closer to the beach to raise them all in.

Kate and Mike got Married when the twins were 3 years old in an intimate ceremony with all their kids there supporting them they were one happy family now; Maxine had moved to Melbourne with the twins so Mike missed out on having them at his wedding to Kate however Mike became a devoted Father to Kate's kids and they even all started calling him Dad forming a special bond with Josh through everything.

Liam and Charlotte moved out of home when they turned 18 both moving to different states for jobs, Josh had moved out when he was 21 after he followed in his Mum's footsteps and joined the Navy getting a place on Hammersley as the Electronics Technician after Kate left due to medical reasons, Grace and Glenda well there still at home and going to school excelling in all of their classes and wanting to join the Navy when their old enough.

Things were going great and Kate and Mike were happier than when they first met however things took a turn for the worst when Kate was diagnosed with Cancer on the twins 13th birthday passing away only 6 months ago after a long battle, Mike having gone into a struggling mode but trying to keep strong for the kids' sake not wanting to let them know he was missing her terribly.

Making his way along the docks he stopped when he saw Josh standing there in his whites

"Dad you made it" he said grinning as he watched Mike approach

"Your Mum would be so proud of you, I know how much she would have loved to have been here" he said sadly

"She is Dad, she's in here" he said touching his chest over his heart

"Yeah and in here" Mike said touching his

"So you really did it hey big bro" a voice from behind Mike said

"What are you guys doing here!" Josh said surprised as he looked behind Mike to see Liam, Charlotte, Grace and Glenda standing there

"I organized it ages ago, your Mum would have wanted everyone together to celebrate this wonderful day" Mike said smiling at him

"It's not that wonderful…" Josh said grinning as they all moved towards him

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte said grinning

"You only get married once!" Grace and Glenda said giggling

"Or in Dad's case twice" Liam said winking at him

"I love you guys" Mike said as they all pulled into a big group hug

"And I love you" he said to Kate looking up to the sky knowing she was somewhere watching down on this moment loving them all at how far they've come.

The End

**_Well... Here it is! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me from the start to finish, there were a few time there when I was stuck with how to continue it LoL but I did it I pushed through and got it done. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to showing you all what I have coming next! Once I figure out what that is... So once again Thank you for all your loving reviews and see you all in 2020. Much Love Xx _**


End file.
